Take My Hand
by SailByTheStars
Summary: Max has to write a love story for her creative writing class but has never been in love. While she tries to think of a story she meets a mysterious boy named Fang. Will she allow herself to fall in love? All human. Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

You know how in movies you always see people staring out of their windows when they are having writers block and then all of a sudden an idea suddenly comes to mind? Well I had been staring out of my window for the past twenty minutes and my paper still only said Maximum Ride in the top corner. My assignment for my creative writing class was to write a romance novel but how can I do that when I've never been in love? I took the class so I could write action or fantasy stories but I never thought that I would be forced to write about love.

So I stared out of the window trying to gain inspiration. I stared and I stared but nothing happened. Not a single bird flew past my window and I was starting to get drowsy, my eyelids starting to droop. I thought maybe I could close my eyes just for a minute and then I could get back to work.

* * *

I jerked up off my desk, awakened by the sound of someone outside my window. I looked outside and noticed it was considerably darker than it was when I fell asleep so I turned around to the clock only to see that it was 11:30 and I had sleep for six hours.

Pissed at myself I went to my window to see what woke me up in the first place. I glanced around the dark yard looking for movement and that's when I saw him. He was leaning against the side of the willow tree in my front yard looking like he was hiding from someone. He was dressed completely in black and had long black hair. I couldn't make out his facial features right away because of the dark but eventually my eyes focused and I saw the hottest guy my eyes had ever seen.

All at once I heard someone yell, "Fang, where did you go man. I'm going to leave if you don't get your ass out here." It was a boy's voice but I couldn't tell who it was because he was far away.

Fang sank lower behind the tree though instead of coming out. I tore my eyes away from his face to look for the source of the yelling but I couldn't see anybody around. He must have left. Okay, this is just getting weird. I'm not really the type of girl to sit around and wait to find out what's going on so, being my completely un-rash self I stormed out of my room, through the living room, and out the front door. I marched right over to the guy behind my tree called Fang, weird name but I guess having the name Maximum Ride, I can't really judge. I had to keep myself from laughing though because the dude jumped about twenty feet in the air.

"What the fuck! Who the hell are you", he yelled griping his chest and trying to catch his breath.

I replied sarcastically saying, "Huh, that's funny; I was going to ask you the same thing. It's not every day you find a stranger hiding behind a tree in your yard."

He gave me an odd look and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "Well are you going to tell me who the hell you are or am I going to have to force you off of my property?" Yeah that's me, the caring hostess.

"I'm Fang", he said. "My family just moved in down the street. Listen I'm really sorry, I'll just leave you alone."

Well don't I feel like a bitch. I just yelled at the new kid, the very hot new kid that is. God Max, shake out of it. He started to turn away and all of a sudden I felt the need to stop him. "I'm Max." I said. "Maximum Ride"

He turned back to me with a smile and said, "Good to know I'm not the only one with a freak name here." He grinned at me and I swear I heard angels sing he was so beautiful right then.

"Thanks a lot," I said offended but I couldn't help but smile back at him. "So are you going to tell me why you're hiding behind a tree?"

"Oh, well I met this guy that lives next door to me, Iggy, and the kid won't leave me alone. We were hanging out earlier and now he wants to set me up with this girl Lissa. I'm not much of a blind date kind of guy so I got the hell out of there and am now trying to avoid him so he won't try to set me up with her again."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing hysterically and Fang just stared at me but I couldn't stop. I just kept laughing like a maniac. I probably went on for about ten minutes, literally rolling on the ground, with Fang staring down at me like I was a freak. Eventually I caught my breath and was able to speak again.

"Oh my God I'm sorry; it's just that Iggy is my best friend and Lissa, well, Lissa's a bit of a stalker and won't ever leave him alone. I believe he's trying to push her on you Fang. You better watch out." At my last words I started to laugh again and this time, Fang joined in.

Maybe something good can come from looking out of your window after all.

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know if you think i should continue with this story or if you have any ideas for me. Feel free to PM me as well. THANKS =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to HeAt-StRoKe for Reviewing, the only one who reviewed might i add. I'm glad you liked the story and PLEASE anyone else who reads the story REVIEW! =]

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Maximum Ride. This goes for all future chapters as well**

Fang and I sat there and talked for an hour before I went back inside. When I yawned he laughed and said, "I guess you better get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, I hope we have some classes together," I said and he gave me another smile that made my stomach do gymnastics. I told him "Goodbye," and stood up, brushing the dirt off of my jeans.

Fang stood up too and stepped closer to me, giving me a hug. I was so shocked at first that I froze but just as fast, I unstiffened and hugged him back. We stood like that for a couple of minutes until my body betrayed me and I yawned again. Fang chuckled, pulling back and said goodnight, turning towards the street in the direction I assumed his house was in.

I stood watching him like the idiot that I am and I about died of embarrassment when he looked over his shoulder and saw me staring at him. I quickly turned around and walked to my house and it took all I had not to run to the door. I got inside and slid down the front door to the ground with a giant grin on my face.

"You sure look happy." Crap, crap, crap, crap. I totally forgot about my mom. I looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner and saw that it said 12:45. Oh, I am so dead. I slowly turned toward the couch with the most innocent face that I could conjure. It was then that I saw something I didn't expect. I had to look again because I couldn't believe my eyes. My mother was sitting on the couch, looking at her daughter who just came in the house at almost one in the morning, with the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen.

"Did I miss something?" I asked confusedly, my innocent face gone and a confused expression in its place.

"No honey, it's just that well, you met a boy didn't you?" Great, now my mother knows about Fang. "I saw you talking to that boy outside under the tree. Is his family the one that just moved into the old Salvatore house down the street?" she asked and all I could do was nod. "Well I'm just glad you finally met someone honey," and with that she stood up and walked over to me. She knelt down and gave me a huge hug. She told me goodnight and walked away.

I stood up and walked to my room in a daze. My mother just hugged me for being out all night with a boy. And oh my god my mother was watching us! I mean all we were doing was talking but really, why was she watching us. Why was my life so strange?

Back in my room I grabbed some pajamas and went to go take a shower. Walking to the bathroom my thoughts wandered to Fang. For as much as I talked to him I really knew nothing about the boy. He told me about his old school. He talked about his teachers and his friends but nothing really about himself. He was a mystery to me.

I don't know why but this really bothered me. I wanted to know everything about Fang but it seemed like he didn't want anyone to know. I made it my mission right then and there to learn about the mysterious boy that was Fang.

I got in the shower and sighed as the warm water washed over me, relaxing my tense muscles. I won't go into the specifics of my showering after that.

I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel from under the sink. After drying off I got dressed in the pajamas that I grabbed, a band tee-shirt and some boy shorts, and went back to my room. My room that held my comfy and warm bed that I couldn't wait to go lay in. I pulled back my comforter and laid down. The second my head hit the pillow I started to fall asleep.

* * *

You can imagine my disappointment when I heard my alarm clock go off after what seemed like just minutes. I hit the snooze button, well actually I'm going to need a new alarm clock after how hard I hit the button, and slept for another ten minutes. The alarm went off again, very pathetically I might add, it sounded like a wounded bird, and I dragged myself out of bed. I got dressed, grabbed my things, and left for school.

My mom is a veterinarian so she had to leave early to open up the clinic and me being without a car, had to walk to school. I was expecting the usual boring walk but I got a pleasant surprise. As I was walking I heard a door open and saw none other than Fang walking out of a house.

"Hey Fang!" I yelled and he looked over and smiled at me. He started heading in my direction. "Are you walking to school too?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "Would you like to walk together Maximum Ride?" he asked me in a British accent. He proceeded to take a bow and offer me his hand.

I took his hand and said in the same accent, "Why Fang I thought you would never ask." We both started to laugh but when he was finally able to speak again he said, "Really though I have no idea where the school is so it would be great if you could lead the way."

"Sure, I've just got to wait for Iggy. We usually walk together. And don't worry; I'll get him to lay off on Lissa. It might take some convincing though." This brought on another round of laughs which was only intensified when Iggy walked over and asked what we were laughing about.

"Nothing, nothing. So Iggy, how have you and Lissa been doing? Still going strong?" I asked which made Fang fall on the ground laughing and Iggy turn red with anger.

"Will you stop with that already? You know how much I hate her. The girl won't take a hit."

Fan said, "Yeah, she sounds great dude, thanks for trying to set me up with her, really."

Iggy realized that it was Fang I was with for the first time and I swear, I have never seen that boy more embarrassed. "I-I-I'm S-sorry. Jeez Fang I didn't realize that was you. It's just, you've never met her. You'd try to get rid of her any way you could too. "

"Ig, I think you're losing your touch. Normally you would've been able to tell who was standing there already." I said.

"Hey, give a guy a break. I just met him yesterday." By the way, Iggys blind if you didn't catch onto that yet.

"We better be heading to school though, we're going to be late and I'm sure you have to go talk to the counselor about your schedule." I said to Fang.

They both agreed and we head to school.

**REVIEW :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so thank you to those of you who are following my story now! I haven't really written a story yet so I'm so excited that people like it. This chapter isn't really that exciting and is a bit of a filler. I'm really just explaining what's going on at school and whatnot but I promise after this I will get deeper into the plot. R&R!**

When we got to school Iggy and I showed Fang the way to the front office and then made our way over to the commons. I saw my friend Nudge sitting next to some of her freshmen friends and made a beeline toward her. She's a year younger than me. I'm sixteen years old and a sophomore in high school as is Fang and Iggy. I walked over to her with Iggy by my side holding onto one of my belt loops so he didn't get lost in the crowd.

"Nudge!" I said and she looked over at us and squealed. She said goodbye to her friends and made her way to us.

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking all around for you guys. You're usually here by now. I didn't know if you were going to get here anytime soon so I went over there to talk to some other friends from my year and guess who came over. Mark! ZOMG I have had the biggest crush on him all year. I could hardly talk to him I was so nervous!" I find that really hard to believe. Nudge talks more than anyone you will ever meet. She never runs out of things to say. Don't get me wrong, she's the sweetest girl in the world but sometimes you just want to slap your hand over her motor-mouth and shut her up.

"Nudge, slow down. We were late because we were walking the new guy Fang to school," I said.

"He's my new next door neighbor and I think our Maxi here has developed a crush," said Iggy and I wanted to punch him but sadly that's against the school rules. I found that out the hard way.

"I do not have a crush on Fang!" I yelled, my face turning red. Did I really make it that obvious?

Just then a deep voice behind me said sarcastically, "You sure make me feel special." Oh God. Fang. I slowly turned around to face him, my face a blazing cherry red. He just looked at me with a look I hadn't seen on him the night before but today I haven't seen much else. He didn't show any emotion. It's like around me he was open, but throw someone else in the equation and he closes himself off.

"Fang, I was just…" I couldn't think of anything to say but thankfully I was saved. Lissa came over and threw her arms around Iggy.

She said in a sultry tone, "Iggy honey, who's your new friend?"

"For the last time Lissa, I am not your 'honey'. I'm not your anything so can you please leave me alone." He said weaseling his way out of her arms.

Lissa didn't take this very well and her face turned almost as red as her hair, which looks like the color of tomatoes. She stormed off to the other side of the commons in anger. I looked at Iggy who looked dumbstruck at the fact that she actually left. "Don't get your hopes up," I said. "She will come back sooner or later."

On the inside I was full of adrenaline though. Seeing the way she looked at Fang made me want to tear her head off. What is wrong with me? I hardly know this guy a day and already I want to fight for him? There is seriously something messed up about me. I glanced over at Fang and saw that he was staring at me too. Our eyes locked for a moment and I shivered. The way he looked at me made me want him to be mine and somehow I knew he wanted me too.

Wow, I really need to change the subject. I asked Fang, "So did you get your schedule?"

"Yeah." Really, one word responses? He was acting really different today. Well I guess I'll have to work with what he gives me.

I asked him "What classes do you have?"

He grabbed a folded up paper out of his pocket and read off "First period English with Frost. Then I have Advanced Placement World History with Nord. Third period I have weights with Mustard. Forth is third year Spanish with Fogarty. I have lunch after that and then it's Advanced Chem with McVey. Sixth is accounting with Hinkle. Seventh hour I have Advanced Algebra 2 with Lemon and my GPS is with Devries."

"Awesome we have all of our classes together except for third and seventh hour. I have Creative Writing third hour and Newspaper seventh. I can show you where all of your classes are now if you like. We have fifteen minutes until first hour starts."

Fang said, "That would be great," so we left Nudge and Iggy and I led him up the stairs.

"So how do you like the school so far?" I asked looking towards him.

"The counselors are pretty nice. So is the lady in the office with the brown, curly hair but I talked to the other one too and she seemed like a bit of a bitch."

I laughed and said, "That's about right. If you ever need anything ask Mrs. Murry, the one with the curly hair, because she is the nicest person in the world. And your assumptions on Mrs. Young are completely correct so try to stay away from her." I turned another corner and we were in front of Mrs. Frost room.

"Okay Mrs. Frost is my favorite teacher. I'm sure you will love her." I said and then walked through the door.

"Hey Max, what are you doing here so early?" Mrs. Frost asked with smile.

"I'm showing Fang around. He just moved here and he is in your first hour class with me."

"Hello Mrs. Frost," said Fang. "It's nice to meet you."

She said, "You too, Fang. That's an awesome name by the way. I don't think I'm going to have any trouble remembering it."

"Thanks, I get that a lot," said Fang.

"Well we better go now, I want to show him all of his classes before school starts." I said.

"Alright well I will see you guys in class. Bye Max, bye Fang."

We both walked out of the class room and I turned to look at Fang. "Okay next is Nord," I said leading the way down the hall and around the corner to the history teacher's class. "His class is really difficult and most of the learning you have to do outside of the classroom and we discuss only a small portion in class. Honestly we talk more about him and his life in the class that we do about history but he's still really cool." As I said this we stopped in front of his door and I knocked.

I heard Nord's baritone voice say "Come in" so I opened the door and led Fang in.

"Hi Nord. This is your new student Fang. He's going to be in here second hour with me so I thought I would come in and introduce you guys."

Nord looked at Fang and said, "Oh hey um, Fang? That's an odd name."

"That's what I said!" I told him and he just looked at me.

"Yes, because Maximum Ride is so much better," he said.

"My name is awesome, thank you very much," I said indignantly.

"Sure Max. Anyway, Fang, did you just move here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved from Nebraska."

"Nebraska? I bet Arizona is a bit of a change for you then."

"Definitely. When I left there was snow on the ground, a lot of snow actually, and then I come here and it's hot in December. That doesn't happen much there."

Nord laughed at him and then gave him and said, "Arizona, where summer spends the winter and hell pays the summer."

"Oh god," Fang moaned. "I didn't even think about the summer."

Nord laughed and said, "Don't worry. Just throw away any winter clothes you have and trade them for shorts and tank tops and you will be fine."

"Well we better go to your next teacher Fang. I'll see you later Nord." We said our goodbyes and then we left the room. "You said you have weights next, right?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah it's with Mr. Danzinger." Fang said looking down at his schedule.

"Okay well that's over in wing 3. The school is separated by wings in case you were wondering. Wing 1 contains the English, history, culinary, and child development classrooms. Wing 2 is the world language classes. Wing 3 is math, science, and weights. The downstairs wing is 4 and that's the classes such as ROTC, woods, tech classes, and etc. We also have two gyms, the North gym and the South gym. The North gym is by the weight room, just down the stairs, and the south gym is next to the cafeteria, which is also next to wing I realize now that I am probably boring the hell out of you. Anywho we are at the weights room." I said stopping in front of the door. "I would go introduce you to this teacher but I don't know him at all. All I know is that he is also a math teacher."

Fang chuckled and said, "That's okay and I'm actually glad that you explained that because I saw on the schedule that next to the classroom numbers it had another number and I was wondering what that was but now, thanks to you, that's all cleared up." He gave me a crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat.

"Okay, your next class is Spanish with Young right?" He nodded so I went on to describe him Mrs. Young on the walk to the classroom. "Okay Young is another one of my favorite teachers. She's, well, for lack of a better word, eccentric, and she uses that to teach you in a way that you will never forget. She is like Nord in that fact that she will tell you all about herself and tells you crazy stories. In short, she's awesome."

We got to her door and I peeked my head in and didn't see her. "Oh I guess she's not here right now. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to meet her in class."

"That's okay. Who's next?" Fang asked.

I told him "Actually next you will have lunch. Are you going to sit with me today? I usually sit with Nudge and Iggy and a few other friends. You are welcome – and being forced – to join us."

"I would love to," he said, laughing.

"Okay, good. We can walk down together after Spanish," I said with a smile trying to ignore the gymnastics routine that was going on in my stomach. _He wants to sit with _me! I felt like jumping with joy. "Anywho, looks like your next class is with Jameson. He's basically your average teacher. He's cool in the fact that he jokes around with the class but he still yells at you if you do something wrong." I showed him McVey's room but he couldn't meet him because he coached wrestling in the mornings.

"Accounting next, well Gogi is a really cool person. I took her class because last year and I loved her."

"Gogi? It says I have Mrs. Supenski," he said questioningly.

"Oh yeah that's her last name but everybody calls her by her first name, Gogi. She's laid back and talks to you like an equal instead of a superior." Again, I showed him the room but she was having a morning meeting with an accounting class about a field trip or something.

"Okay seriously though, there is no way I'm going to go talk to Lemon for you and I highly advise you march your butt down to the counselor to change your math teacher. I had Lemon at the beginning of the year and I ended up dropping the class because he was such a jack ass. I'll show you where the room is though; it's just down this corridor." I pointed out the door and then walked away as fast as I could. You know how I said that I had punched someone in school before. Yeah that might have been Mr. Lemon. He was being a complete jerk to me so I kind of lost it and punched his lights out. I gave him quite a shiner too. I almost got expelled but thankfully I got away with just a week of suspension.

"What's GPS?" Fang asked me, looking down at his schedule.

"It stands for Guided Personal Study and it's a complete waste of time. They added it on at the end of the day a couple of years ago because they thought it would help kids raise their grades. It's basically just a study hall. I have the same teacher as you though. Devries is totes awesome. She teaches the child development classes. She doesn't make you do anything during GPS though so everybody just talks the entire time. The best part is her room is right next to the foods room so we can go in there and eat everything they make. Let me tell you, they make the best chocolate chip cookies you will ever eat." I walked him to the classroom but just as I was about to walk in to introduce him and Mrs. Devries the bell rang so we headed back to English.

I have never been so excited for school to start. Now that Fang was in it, my day looked a whole lot brighter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is OOC but couldn't help it. Part of it is from Fangs point of view. How does he feel about Max? Read to find out! I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R =]**

Fang POV

Max and I made it to the classroom right as the bell rang. Max walked over to a seat right away so I followed her and sat down in the empty seat next to her. I can't believe the way this move had turned out. I begged my parents not to move. My life was back in Nebraska and as much as I hated the place I couldn't just leave my friends and school. I had no chance of winning the argument though and we came here against my will. My mom made me go introduce myself to the boy next door, Iggy, and I didn't like him at all at first. I was classified as a loner at my old school which should tell you that I'm not the most social person and this kid was so… friendly I had to ditch him. He just wouldn't stop talking to me. And that led me to Max.

Max, God where to start? I've never met a girl like her and never have I talked to anyone as much as I have talked to her. That first night we met I talked more than I have my whole life and I have no idea why. Just something about her made me want to know everything about her and have her know everything about me. Wow, when did I get so cheesy?

My thoughts were consumed with Max at the moment and as if on cue she turned to look at me. She is so beautiful I can't help but stare at her. Her hair was about shoulder length and I couldn't really tell if it was blonde or brown. Her eyes were a dark brown that I couldn't help but get lost in. It's like I could tell everything that she was thinking just by looking in her eyes. She had a tall, slender body so I assumed she was into sports. I'd have to remember to ask her about that later.

I really wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the class so I didn't hear when Mrs. Frost introduced me at first.

"Fang," Max whispered before kicking me in the shin. I looked up at Mrs. Frost and she said. "I was asking you where you're old school was in the curriculum."

"We just finished reading A Midsummer Night's Dream before I left," I responded.

"That's good. We just read the end of the book and today is just going to be a discussion over it so you're not behind at all."

That was basically the way the rest of the morning went. If Max weren't there with me I would have been bored out of my mind. She was right about the teachers and I didn't hate any of them yet but there was still a lot of time for that opinion to change. Right now I was walking with Max to lunch.

I walked by a group of kids who all turned to stare at me. The whole day people would stop to stare at me and I was wondering if I stuck out that badly or if they just weren't use to new kids her. I was really hoping for the latter. We made our way to the cafeteria and Max led me to her table.

"So what do you want to eat?" Over there is the snack shop where you can buy pizza, a soft pretzel, candy, pop, the whole works. Next to that are the sandwiches. It's kind of like a little subway but not nearly as good. Next to that is where you can get whatever random food they want to give you. I think today's Chinese food. That's always a good choice. And then there's the regular lunch. Today is macaroni so I would steer clear of that if I were you. So what do you want?"

"Jeez at my old school we had one line for hot lunches. I don't think I'm going to get anything today though. I forgot my money at home." My stupid wallet fell out of my backpack this morning and I was in such a rush I didn't notice it. Man, I'm really hungry too and I think Max knew that too considering just then my stomach betrayed me and it growled like a bear.

She laughed and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. "Come on, I'll buy you something from the snack shop. Consider it a 'welcome to the school' present."

"You really don't have to do that Max, I'll be fine without lunch." Even as I said it I hoped she wouldn't change her mind because I was starving.

"Don't worry about it. Just pick out whatever you want."

We waited in line for a couple of minutes until they let us in and then I looked around to see what I could get. That's when I saw the prices. These people were crazy. Four dollars for a soft pretzel and cheese? That's ridiculous "Max you don't have to buy me anything, really. It's a bit pricy in here."

"I said don't worry about it and get whatever you want. My mom gives me extra lunch money each week because she thinks I'm going to starve or something. I have plenty on my card to buy you something. So what do you want?"

"You make it really hard for people to say no to you."

"I try," she said with a wink and walked over to the shelves.

"I guess I'll get a pizza and coke but tomorrow I'm buying your lunch." She agreed after a bit of persuasion.

I walked over and grabbed what I wanted and she got a pretzel and a blackberry Izze. Max paid and we walked back to our table where Iggy and Nudge were already sitting.

Nudge opened her mouth to talk and I was completely shocked that she could go that long without a breath. "Hi Fang. We really haven't met yet. I'm Nudge and Max and Iggy are my best friends. A lot of people think it's kind of weird that my best friends are older than me but we grew up together. All of our parents were best friends and they would just have us play together while they hung out and after a while we were inseparable. Hey, maybe we could introduce them to your parents and then we could…" She didn't get any farther than that because to everyone's surprise, even mine, I covered her mouth with my hand.

My jaw dropped open and I felt horrible for what I just did. I looked around at Max and Iggy and they had the same facial expression as I did until all at once, they both started laughing so hard they were literally clutching their sides. Max said, "You have no idea how much I have always wanted to do that to Nudge. Looks like you beat me to it Fang. Really Nudge, I think you should take this as a sign to stop talking so much."

"ZOMG it's not that funny you guys. I don't talk that much; I mean I just say what's on my mind. Is that a crime?"

I wasn't sure but I think I heard Iggy mutter under his breath, "God I wish it was."

We all settled down and started eating. We didn't really talk about much in particular. We talked about movies, bands, books, and other things like that. Max and I like the same kind of music which actually surprised me. I'm into alternative indie music and I've never really met anybody else who was too. Max was just full of surprises.

The rest of the day was the same as the beginning. Max was right about another thing too. Mr. Lemon was a complete dick. I don't know why the man became a teacher because it's pretty obvious that he loathes kids.

After GPS Max and I started walking home. Iggy wasn't with us this time. He stayed after school because he had basketball practice. How he played while blind I had no idea but apparently he was pretty good at it.

Max's POV

Fang and I were walking home from school. We weren't saying anything but somehow with Fang the silences didn't feel awkward. I didn't feel like I needed to say anything. I was just… Comfortable walking with him.

The walk went by quickly and before I knew it we were standing in front of Fangs house. "Hey, do you want to come inside for a while? We can watch some movies or something if you want. My parents don't get off work until about nine and I'm sure they won't care. You can stay as long as you want."

"Yeah that sounds fun. Can I call my mom from your phone so I can let her know I'll be here? She's at work right now."

"Sure, come in and I'll show you where it is." Fang said. He unlocked the door and walked inside. I walked in behind him and he pointed to a door. "The phone is in the kitchen right behind that door. I'm going to go wait in my room. Its upstairs, the third door from the left. You can come up when you're done and then we can pick out a movie."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I looked around for the phone and saw it sitting on the counter. I walked over and dialed my mom's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" my mom said, answering her cell phone.

"Hey mom, it's Max."

"Oh hi honey, what do you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be hanging over at Fang's houses until about nine o'clock. Is that okay? Tomorrows Saturday so it's not a school night."

"Yeah I guess that's fine with me. What are you guys going to be doing?" She asked.

"We were just going to watch some movies or something."

"Fun. Well I have to get back to work now. Have fun. Bye Max." She sounded like she had that big smile again.

"Bye mom. I'll see you tonight." At that I hung up the phone and made my way to Fangs room. I walked up the stairs and saw his open door. I walked in and looked around at his room. He had off white walls that were almost completely covered with band posters. Most of the bands I knew but a few of them I had never heard of. His furniture was all black. His comforter was black, his rug was black, even his lamp was black. Looking at his wardrobe though, it wasn't a big surprise. I have yet to see him in any other color.

"So, I have a ton of movies." He said looking at me from his place on the floor. "You can come look at them and pick what ones to watch." He moved to the side so I could see the movies. I walked over and scanned his collection. All of a sudden my eyes landed on one and I screamed, "YES! We are totally watching these."

Fang walked over to see what I was talking about. I told him, "We, my dear friend, are going to have a Harry Potter movie marathon. I see you only have the first two here though so we are going to march over to my house and get all of them." I smiled and he just shook his head in amusement.

"I see you are a Harry Potter fan."

"The biggest. You may not know it by looking at my tough girl exterior but on the inside I melt every time I see Rupert Grint and Daniel Radcliffe."

He laughed and said "Well we better head over to your house and grab them then."

**Movie night! I might update again depending on how long my homework takes but I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow for sure. Review and tell me what you think. Should I do more of the story in Fangs POV or should I just do Max?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and subscribing to my story. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to R&R**!

We were walking to my house to go get the Harry Potter movies. I looked over at Fang and saw him looking at the ground as if he were thinking about something but he had an emotionless mask on his face so that I couldn't tell what exactly it was. I looked back in front of me and kept walking.

In about two minutes we were at my house. I pulled out my lanyard from my back pocket which had my keys on it and unlocked the door. As I walked inside I asked him, "Do you want to grab some snacks? We have a ton of junk food here that we could bring over to your house."

"Awesome," said Fang. "We don't really have anything at my place to eat."

I led the way to the kitchen and opened up the pantry door. "You can grab anything you want. There are some chips and popcorn on the top shelf and the bottom shelf is where my mom stashes the candy. You can grab whatever you want. I'll go grab a bag from my room to put everything in and grab the movies. You can come back there when you get everything. My room is the last door on the right down the hall." I gave him a smile and then left him looking for the food.

I walked back to my room and then started to look for the movies on my shelf. I scanned the titles and when I finally found all of them I put them in an old duffel bag. I was just about to leave when my eyes landed on my desk and I saw a blank paper that was my love story.

Just when I was trying to rack my brain for an idea for my story again Fang walked in with his arms full of food.

"Hey where's that bag you said you were bringing?" I pointed over to my bed where I had set it and then all of a sudden it clicked. Fang. I could write my story about mine and Fang's relationship as it progressed. Finally I have a story.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, well actually do you mind if I bring some pajamas so I can change into them at your house? I really don't want to sit around watching movies in my jeans all night."

"Yeah that'd be fine," he said while looking around my room.

"Great," I said walking over to my dresser and opening the drawers. I was about to grab my baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt but then I had an idea. Instead I reached for a pair of my shorts and a tank top. I was trying to win Fang over, wasn't I?

I threw them into the duffel bag and said, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

I opened the microwave and grabbed the bag of popcorn out, taking a giant whiff of the delicious buttery aroma that it was giving off. Honestly, I was completely stunned that it came out okay because I'm a girl who has burned water. Don't ask me how but it wasn't a pretty sight. I poured the popcorn into a bowl that I found in one of Fangs cabinets and set it aside. I grabbed another bowl and poured the bag of barbecue chips that Fang had grabbed into that. I put both of the bowls onto a tray that I saw on the counter. Next I searched the duffle bag for the candy that we brought. I set those on the tray and then grabbed the bottles of coke and sprite that were also in there. I looked through the cupboard and found a couple of glasses as well.

I brought the tray of treats up to Fangs room and set it on the floor in front of him. He was currently getting the television and the DVD player set up for the movies. "Wow you didn't have to go through all that trouble. You could have just dumped it all on the floor and I would've been happy. Not that I'm complaining though." At that he looked up and gave me one of his smiles that made my stomach do flips.

"It was no trouble at all. Where's your bathroom? I want to go and change fast before we start the movie."

"There's one two doors down from my room and then there is another one next to the staircase downstairs," he said still trying to connect the DVD player to the TV.

I left his room and then went downstairs to grab my bag. I went back upstairs to the go to the bathroom and change. I found the door and started to get dressed. I looked in the mirror and thanked God that I decided to shave my legs last night.

I headed back to Fangs room and was anxious to see how he would react to my clothes. I opened his door and held my breath.

Fangs POV

I heard Max come back into my room after changing and turned around to ask her a question but as soon as I saw her I forgot how to talk. She looked so beautiful in black shorts that said 'Phoenix High Basketball' on the left top corner. Well that answered my question of whether she played sports. I then looked at her shirt which was a spaghetti strap tank top that was a solid dark blue color that made her eyes pop. I was speechless.

"So do you have the movie set up yet?" Max asked blushing slightly. Dang it, she must have noticed me checking her out. Could I be any more of an idiot?

"Yeah, I'm just going to go change into some pajamas too. I'll be fast." I stood up and went to my drawers. I grabbed an old t-shirt and a pair of board shorts before I left the room to go change, feeling like a complete idiot. I didn't let any of it show of my face though. I've mastered the art of hiding my emotions.

Max's POV

I opened the door awaiting Fangs response. He turned around looking like he was going to ask me a question and then just stared at me causing me to blush furiously. He gave me the once over and then looked up at my eyes. He wasn't showing any emotion that I could see but when I looked into his eyes I thought I caught of glimpse of embarrassment.

I quickly tried to divert his attention away and asked him, "So do you have the movie set up yet?"

He hurriedly said, "Yeah, I'm just going to go change into some pajamas too. I'll be fast." He quickly stood up, went to his dresser, and then left to go to the bathroom. Did I seriously just make Fang embarrassed? Man I didn't realize what power I had over this boy. I could definably get used to this.

Fang came back about three minutes later and he walked straight over to the television and turned on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. He turned off the light and then sat down next to me. When I say next to me, I mean literally right next to me. There was hardly an inch between the two of us.

I reached out in front of us and grabbed a glass and poured myself a glass of Sprite. Fang did the same thing except he got Coke instead. I took a sip and then pulled the bowl of chips toward us. I put it in between the two of us, resting the bowl on both my thigh and his.

I reached my hand into the bowl when Harry was in his first potions lesson with Snape to grab some chips and then the most cliché thing happened. Fang reached his hand into the bowl at the same time and our hands brushed each other.

I looked up and I just stared into his eyes, having an unspoken conversation with him. Slowly he started to lean forward. He lightly brushed his lips against mine at first, gradually pressing harder. I tilted my head, attempting to deepen the kiss. He put one hand to my cheek and the other on my hip, rubbing circles on the exposed skin of my side with his warm fingertips. I couldn't think. My mind went blank and all I could think about were his lips on mine. He licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue entrance.

Eventually though, my mind caught up with my body and I pulled back from Fang quickly. "I… I'm sorry. I can't Fang. This is going too fast." He looked into my eyes and I saw understanding in his deep, black eyes. I also saw pain. I stuttered, "I… I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

I stood up and all but ran out of his room to the bathroom. I slide down the door and put my head in my hands. I'm such an idiot. I'm making out with a boy that I have major feelings for and then I jump up and leave him! I am such a horrible person.

I stood up and walked over to the sink. I turned the faucet and splashed my face with cold water. Great, now I have to go back to his room and confront him.

Fangs POV

What did I do wrong? I sat there on the floor watching Max run out of my room to the bathroom. I have never felt worse. I really thought that there was something between us but I guess she just wants to be friends. I could deal with that though. As long as I still had her as a friend I think I could manage.

Thinking this didn't cheer me up though. I knew Max would come through that door any minute now and it will most likely be the most awkward thing in the world and I didn't know what to do.

I heard the bathroom door open and then her footsteps coming down the hall. She paused for a minute outside my door before coming in and when she did she looked really upset. She came and sat next to me but not as close as before.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked seeing her expression.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel really bad about what just happened." She looked down at her hands as she said this.

I grabbed her hand and told her, "Max you have nothing to feel bad about. You don't feel the same way about me as I do about you but I can look past that and we can just be friends. Nothing more if you don't want it to be." Wow that was really hard for me to say. I've never been one to talk about my emotions so this was a first for me.

She looked towards me and said, "No you have it wrong, and it's not that I don't like you because I do. It's just… I really don't know how I feel right now. Can we just watch the movie tonight, as friends, and then we can discuss this later on when I've though about it more?"

I let out a sigh of release. She really does like me. Well she might like me. I really hope she makes up her mind soon. I turned back toward the movie and we both watched it in silence.

**What did you think? Please, please, please review. Yes I am begging. Shameless, I know. I'm hoping maybe we can get to 10 reviews. That's not to much to ask for is it. Thank you guys, Love you =]**

**P.S. I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. It's about to get a ton more interesting.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven reviews, not quite the ten I was hoping for but I'm still really thankful. I'm so psyched that you guys like it! I really wanted to get this chapter out today because I promised in the last chapter that I would. I totally forgot that I had Drivers Ed after school today so I didn't get home until six. I then ate dinner and proceeded to beg my parents to drive to me Borders to get the new Vampire Diaries book that just came out today. So I was reading that for quite some time but then I put it aside because I really wanted to get this to you. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to R&R!**

Fang's POV

After the Chamber of Secrets both me and Max were getting sore from sitting on the floor so were both laid on my queen sized bed. We made sure to put plenty of room between us though because it was still a bit awkward after the incident from earlier.

We finished to first three movies but somewhere in the middle of the Goblet of Fire I started to fall asleep. What I didn't realize is that Max had been asleep since the movie started.

* * *

Max's POV

I woke up and started mentally freaking out because I didn't know where I was but then the memories from yesterday started to come back to me. I looked around and realized I must have fallen asleep at Fangs.

Shit, I am going to be in so much trouble. I looked out of the window and saw sunlight streaming through the curtains. _Double shit!_ I had slept here all night! I noticed something felt off but I couldn't tell what it was for a moment due to my grogginess from just waking up.

Oh God, is Fang spooning me? He had his body pushed up against my back and his arm was wrapped tightly around me. And do you want to know the thing that scared me the most? I actually felt safe with his arms around me. His body fit perfectly with mine. Geez why am I thinking about this? I should be thinking about the fact that my mother is going to kill me. I slowly started to try to get out of Fangs strong arms without waking him up when all of a sudden a little girl burst through the door. She looked to be about six years old and is the cutest girl I have ever seen. She had shoulder length blond hair that hung in little curls and the bluest eyes ever.

"Fang, it's time to wake up!" she yelled and then she registered the scene in front of her. "I didn't know you were having a sleepover Fang! What's your name?" she asked me.

Fang started to move slowly and then realized that he was spooning me. When he realized this he sat up quickly and said, "Oh geez Max, I can't believe we both fell asleep." Then, as if we didn't have a big enough party in the room, a boy who looked to be a few years older than the girl and who had the same facial features as her walked in.

"Angel, what's taking you so… Oh, uh, hello," he said to me. He then looked over at Fang and said "Fang, who is this," while giving me the once over. God he's like, ten, and already he's a pig.

"Tell my mom I'll be down in little bit. Just give me a few minutes, okay."

With that the two kids left and I turned to look at Fang. "I'm sorry about… I mean I should just go," I said trying to hide my blush. God when did I start blushing so much. I am Maximum Ride. I don't blush. Even as I was trying to convince myself of this though, I felt my cheeks start to burn. I turned around and started to pick up my things so he wouldn't notice.

I grabbed the bag that I had brought over and made sure I had all of my clothes from yesterday in it. "How am I going to leave? Will your mom completely flip if I walked out the front door or should I shimmy down the drain pipe or something?" I really hoped he caught the sarcasm in my tone because there was no way I was shimming down anything.

He laughed and said, "No, you can go through the front door but would you mind if I asked you to sneak out? Walk out really quietly while I make a distraction or something because yes, my mom would go ballistic if she knew I had a girl sleep over, no matter how innocent it was."

"On one condition," I told him, my lips turning up in a smile.

"And what would that condition be, may I ask?"

* * *

I was stalking down Fangs hallway dressed in one of his all black outfits, with my headphones in listening to the theme song from mission impossible. I was sliding with my back against the wall. I can't be the only one who wants to live out the fantasy of being of spy, can I?

Fang walked past me barely suppressing his laughter and walked into the kitchen where his mother was. I heard a big crash a minute later and his mom yelled out [insert swear word of choice here]. "Shoot mom I'm so sorry. Will you help me clean it up?" I took that as my cue and ran to the door.

I opened it quietly, walked out, and then put my hand on the door while shutting it so I would absorb the shock. I then turned and hauled ass to my house. I got there in about one minute while running and then looked in the window to see if my mom was in there. Sure enough she was lying on the couch. She must have been waiting up for me all night.

I walked in quietly and snuck back to my room. I'd just tell her that I got back late and saw her sleeping on the couch and didn't want to wake her. That might work. I threw my stuff on my bed and then went to go take a shower.

* * *

I got back to my room, my hair wrapped in a towel, and got dressed. I put on my usual attire of a t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The t-shirt was the one that I got from the Panic! at the Disco concert a few years back, they are my favorite band ever. Anyways I sat down at my desk. I looked down at my paper and then started to write the story of how Fang and I met. I added a few embellishments here and there to make it sound more dramatic than it actually was.

I had finished writing about the first night we spent talking under the tree and then reread the portion that I had done. It actually sounded really good. Maybe this could turn out better than I hoped for.

**I hope you liked it. Please review, love you guys =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay heres the new chapter! I hope you like it. R&R**

I spent the whole morning thinking about the kiss. The thing is that I had only ever kissed one boy before and it was a terrible mistake. I had gone out with this boy Sam whom I had liked for a while before he asked me out. The date went well and he kissed me goodnight and then left. The next day at school a girl that I had never seen before in my life had come up to me and slapped me in the face. She was pretty weak so it didn't really hurt but I still punched her in the face anyways. Reflex. Anyways she then proceeded to tell me, more yelled at me actually, that she had been dating Sam for the past three years and that I was ruining her life.

You could say I haven't had much luck in the dating department.

But that kiss with Fang preoccupied me the rest of the morning. My mom came in when she woke up to see why I was out so late but I told her the story that I had concocted and she actually believed me. Other than that though, I just sat in my room and, I admit it, smelled his shirt that I had worn out of his house. I couldn't help it, I was intoxicated by his scent as weird as that sounds. He smelled woodsy, like he was always outside of something. I had turned into one of the girls that I hate.

I was torn away from my thoughts when my cell phone rang. I walked over to where it sat on my dresser and looked to see who was calling. Oh god, its Fang.

"Hello," I said nervously into the phone. We didn't really talk about what happened last night when we woke up because, you know, I was too busy sneaking out to talk.

"Hey Max," he said cheerfully into the phone. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, maybe go see a movie."

He sounded like he had completely forgotten about the kiss, while I couldn't STOP thinking about it. Maybe he was serious when he said we could just be friends. Was I that easy to get over? Jeez Max, you really need to stop thinking like that.

"Um, sure," was by brilliant response. "Do you want to come over here and then we can decide what to do?" My voice was surprisingly steady despite my nervousness.

"Yeah, when do you want me to come over?"

"Whenever you want. My mom's not too strict about me having people over so she won't care. She actually got a call from the clinic this morning ans she said shes going to be gone all day anyways." I said.

"Is about a half an hour okay?" he asked. I told him that that was alright and then we hung up. I looked in the mirror and saw myself dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. God I can't let him see me like this. Then I did something that I have never before done in my life. I called Nudge and asked her to… come give me a makeover. Gasp!

* * *

"Nothing to drastic," I said for the umpteenth time. "Maybe just straighten my hair and put on a little, and I mean little! Bit of makeup."

Nudge had gotten to my house less than five minutes after about blowing my ear drum out with her squeal after I asked her. She's always been a bit of a, well how can I put this lightly, a fashion crazed freak. For the past couple of years she has been begging me to let her give me a makeover and she was ecstatic when I finally asked her, without her having to beg.

"Max, you are going to look so pretty when I'm done! Fang won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" she said with the biggest smile. I hadn't told her about what happened last night yet and I don't know if I will. Nudge is awesome and all but I really don't think I can take her reaction. She would literally bounce off the walls and then when I told her that I had pulled away from him I'd probably be sporting a big shiner by tomorrow. She may be small but that girl can throw a punch.

"I'm serious Nudge, I don't want it too look like I'm doing this just for him. Which I'm not by the way," I added as I saw the expression she got when I said that.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Max," she said through that giant grin plastered on her face. "I promise not to go to over the top with the makeup but will you PLEASE let me pick out your outfit?" she asked.

"Don't make it to revealing and I'm NOT wearing a dress." Maximum Ride does not wear dresses. I don't care how important an event is, I always stick to pants. She squealed again and I flinched at how load it was.

"Okay I'm done," Nudge announced, throwing some clothes at me. "Go into your closet and change. I don't want you to see yourself until you're completely dressed."

I stood up and walked into my closet and started to get changed. Normally you'd think it would be rude to force someone into a closet but mine was a walk-in closet. It's a bit ironic actually. I hardly have enough clothes to fit on wall in it but then there's Nudge who has a tiny closet and more clothes than everyone I know put together.

I threw on the dark wash skinny jeans that she gave me and then looked at the shirt. I was a grey V-neck shirt with an outline of flowers up the side that looked they were painted outside of the lines and was splattered around in all different colors. It was really cute and I was glad that Nudge had brought it with her from her house. I put it on and then walked out of the closet only to be greeted with; you guessed it, another squeal from Nudge. She ran over to me and then dragged me next to the mirror so that I couldn't see myself.

"Are you ready to see what you look like?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said and then I let out a sigh. Okay, time to get this over with. I stepped in front of the mirror and when I saw my reflection my jaw literally dropped open. My hair was pin straight with my bangs stylishly swept to the side. Nudge went with what I had had asked and didn't put too much makeup. She put a slight amount of eyeliner on and some mascara on me and she also put on some gold eye shadow on my eyelids and a little bit of bronzer on my cheeks.

I'm not one to really think much about my looks but as I looked into the mirror I couldn't help but think 'Damn I look hot'.

"So what do you think?" Nudge asked me, nervous for my opinion and was shocked when I walked over and hugged her.

"Thank you Nudge, you did great. Don't get offended though because now I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Fang's going to be here any minute and I don't want him to know that you gave me a makeover."

She laughed, hugged me again and walked out of my room yelling bye over her shoulder. I looked into the mirror again and couldn't help but feel extremely grateful to Nudge for doing this for me. I looked over at my clock and then walked out into the living room. He should be here in about five minutes.

Fang's POV

I looked over to the clock I had sitting in my room and saw that it had been twenty three minutes since I had called Max. I had been anxious ever since then. When she told me I could come over whenever and I wanted to drop the phone and run over there right away but I didn't want to look like an anxious idiot so I said 30 minutes. I looked out my window to see if I could see her house and I could but it was just a speck from this distance.

I squinted my eyes though and I saw someone walking out of her house. Was that Nudge? She started walking in the direction towards my house and then I was positive that it was her. What was she doing over at Max's? I thought that we were hanging out today?

Nudge passed my house a minute later and then I saw that she had a huge smile plastered to her face. I was definitely missing something. I turned back to the clock for what seemed like the millionth time and then noticed that 28 minutes had now passed since the call. I could go over there now.

Max's POV

I heard the doorbell ring and then walked hurriedly over to the door. Before I opened it I stopped and straightened my shirt and made sure I looked presentable. Wow that was a first.

I opened the door and then smiled when I saw Fang standing there. He looked me over and then smiled. "Did I just see Nudge leaving?" he asked.

My smile disappeared and then I got really embarrassed. Crap he's probably figured out that she gave me a makeover. "Yeah, I told her that we were going to hang out today and she apparently thought that that meant she could give me a makeover and you've never seen her when she begs. It's quite impossible to tell her no." God I hope he believed that. And it was very easy to tell Nudge no, I've ton it millions of times all for the same purpose but that was all wasted today when I asked her myself to give me a makeover.

He smiled again, a genuine smile that made my stomach twist and turn. I opened the door farther and he walked in.

"Do you want to go to my room? We can talk for a while and decide what to do." I asked.

"Sure," he said and then followed me down the hall to my room. We walked in and then sat down on my bed facing each other. I then asked him one of the questions that have been burning in my mind all day.

"So who were those kids today in your room? I didn't think you had any siblings," and then he smiled ruefully.

"That's Angel and Gazzy, don't ask how he got the name, you don't want to know. Anyways my parents adopted them a few years back. My mom and dad were best friends with their parents. One day they were headed over to our house because we were going to have a barbecue. A drunk drive crashed into their car head on and their mom and dad were killed instantly. Angel miraculously walked away with hardly a scratch but Gazzy was in the ICU for a week.

"My parents decided that they didn't want them to go into foster care and get separated from each other so they decided to adopt them. They were both at camp all of last week when we were moving in so that would be why you haven't met them yet." He looked down with a sad look on his face.

I scooted closer to him on the bed and then wrapped my arms around his torso. "I'm so sorry," was all I could think to say but it seemed to be what he wanted to hear because he turned and put his arms around me as well. We sat like that, just hugging for about ten minutes before he pulled away.

"By the way, you look really beautiful today," he told me and I just smiled at him and mouthed "Thank you." I didn't even blush this time!

"Okay, what should we do now?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you want to go to the movies or something," I suggested but when I went to the website for the theater in our town we couldn't find any good movies to see so we were back to square one.

"I guess we could just stay at my house and finish watching the Harry Potter movies that we didn't get through last night if you want," I said.

"That sounds fine. Do you have a DVD player in your room or do we have to go somewhere else?" he asked. Okay, I guess now's as good a time as any for him to learn something new about me.

"Actually, we have a theater room downstairs so we can go watch it down there," I said. Alright, here goes nothing. I grabbed the movies and we headed downstairs.

* * *

I opened the door to the room and Fangs jaw dropped to the floor. "You have this in your house and we watched the movies at MY house yesterday?" he asked incredulously.

Last year my mom had the basement remodeled and it looked exactly like a movie theater. One wall was painted white while all of the others were cover with some sound proofing wall thing that was black. The ground went up into stairs and we had three rows of seats that were elevated. The first row was a long couch and then the last two rows each had three of the most amazing chairs in the world. They felt like you were sitting on clouds. We had a projector hanging from the ceiling, directed towards the white wall, where the picture covered the entire wall. There were red velvet curtains hanging to the sides of the wall that were held back with gold ropes. Along the walls were lights like those you see in movie theaters as well.

It was a bit over the top if you ask me.

Fang looked over at me, his mouth still wide open and said, "Jeez Max, why didn't you tell me you were rich?"

"Because I'm not really rich. My Grandma passed away last year and my Grandpa died when I was a toddler so my mom, being an only child, was left a sizable inheritance check. She'd wanted a theater room for a while so she decided to spend some of it on that. The rest of it went into my college fund and there's really not much else to it. My mom's a vet so with her income she didn't really need to use any of it for bills or anything like that," I said truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I mean this is just really cool," he said.

"It's okay. Hey can you put the disc into the DVD player? I still can't figure out how to use that darn thing," I said and he chuckled.

He grabbed the disc from me and walked over to it. He put it in and within a minute he had all of it turned on and ready to go. I was shocked that he got it on so fast but I didn't say anything and went to go turn off the lights and then sit on the couch. Fang grabbed the remote and came to sit by me while the opening credits started of roll.

I stood from the couch and then reached underneath to grab us both out a can of Coke. "You have to be kidding me," Fang said. "You have a fridge under your couch? What other mysteries does this room hold?"

I could tell he meant it as a rhetorical question but I couldn't help but say.,"If you push that button on the wall over there," I said pointing, "then the wall opens up and a popcorn machine comes out.

He looked at me and I could tell by his eyes that he was trying to see if he should believe me or not. After a minute he stood up and pressed the button and sure enough, the popcorn machine came out. I heard him mutter "no way" under his breath and then he came back over and sat down next to me and he put his arm around my neck. "I think its suffice to say that me and you are, from now on, going to have a movie night every weekend in this amazing room."

I laughed and said, "Deal." I leaned my head on his shoulder and we started to watch the movie.

**I might update again tonight but it depends on how long my history essay takes me. I've wrote this chapter as my procrastination method but its now eight and I haven't even started on it. If any one knows how the Chinese and Russian revolutions differ from their predecessors let me know =]  
****Thanks for reading and please review telling me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while but the quarter for school just ended so I had a ton of tests to study for and then I had drivers ed Thursday and Friday. Then yesterday I went over to my friend's house and we had… wait for it… a Harry Potter marathon! Actually I went over there at 3, we watched most of the first one before falling asleep, we slept until 7, woke up, watched the second one and then the first ten minutes of the third one before falling asleep for good. So there are my excuses and here is the next chapter! I've wrote and rewrote a lot of this chapter because I wasn't really sure where I was going with it but here's what I came up with and I hope you like it.  
R&R!**

We finished watching the movies at about 5 pm but I really didn't want Fang to leave so I asked him if he wanted to sleep over. "Nudge, Iggy, and I usually have a sleepover over the weekend and we all just sleep down here. I'm sure if I ask my mom she'll let all of you stay over tonight. You could even bring Angel and Gazzy if you want."

"That sounds awesome but are you sure you don't mind if the kids come along?" he asked.

"Positive, and besides I bet your parents will be far more willing to let you sleep over at a girls house if you bring along your siblings."

"They will be psyched when I tell them. Are you sure your mom won't mind?"

"I'll call her right now but I'm sure she will be okay with it." I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and then dialed my mom's number. She didn't answer so I assumed she was with a patient or something so I just left her a message.

"Hey mom, it's Max. I was wondering if you would care if I had a sleepover tonight. Nudge and Iggy will probably come and then Fang and his little brother and sister if his parents let them. Call me back when you get this and let me know what your answer is please. I love you." I then snapped shut my cell and turned to Fang.

"She didn't pick up so I just left a message. We'll just have to wait until she gets it which could be a while depending on whatever animal she's working on. Do you want to just wait down here and talk until she calls or something?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said as he turned towards me on the couch, putting one leg under himself so he could turn farther. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Way to force the conversation," I said, sarcastically rolling my eyes and he chuckled.

"Hold on a second," I told Fang and then ran up to my room to grab my iPod and the dock so we could listen to it. I got back downstairs, plugged it into the wall, and then turned on the song Bootstraps by You Me and Everyone We Know **(A/N Great song. If you haven't heard it you should go look it up this instant).** I started to walk back to Fang but then of course I tripped over the cord of my docking station and fell forward. Can you guess where I landed? Right on top of Fang, that's where.

I looked up at him expecting him to laugh at me or something but instead he just stared at me with a look of desire. I stared into his deep black eyes and they said everything. I could smell his strong scent wafting over me and I felt myself grow weak. All of the feelings that I had been feeling rushed forward as his lips crashed down on mine. My mind went blank and all my fears went away for the time being. He bit my bottom lip and I let out an embarrassing moan.

All that did was make him kiss me more fiercely though, and I let him. I tilted my head to the side to in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He licked my lips and I parted them slightly feeling his soft tongue enter my mouth. Somehow we fell down on the couch and all of a sudden he was on top of me.

He started rubbing circles with his thumbs between my shoulder blades and I was in heaven when suddenly the first line of Save it for the Bedroom by You Me at Six blast through the speakers saying "Keep your hands to yourself" I practically pushed Fang off of my while jumping off of the couch.

Blushing furiously I looked down at Fang to see what his reaction was. He looked disappointed that I pulled away but at the same time slightly amused at the reason why. His amused expression disappeared though when I bolted out of the door.

I ran up to my room and threw myself on top of my bed. I pulled the blanket over my head and just laid there for what seemed like hours before I heard a slight knock on my door.

"Max?"

Fang's POV

Max ran up the stairs and I got the same feeling that I got the first time she ran away from me. Jeez I thought that maybe she had thought about what I said last night and decided that maybe she did want to be with me but I guess I was mistaken.

I sat downstairs on the couch for about ten minutes wallowing in my self-pity before I built up the courage to go talk to Max. I just didn't think I would be able to be rejected by her again.

I walked up the stairs and then headed down the hallway to her bedroom. I stopped in front of her door gathering up the guts to confront her and then knocked softly. I whispered softly through the door "Max?"

Max's POV

I stayed quite for a minute trying to think of what to say. I didn't know that Fang was even still here.

"Um, come in," I said pulling the blanket off of me and sitting up. Fang opened the door slowly and then walked over to where I was on the bed, sitting down next to me. I was completely mortified about the fact that I had now left him twice after making out with him and I was hoping that I would never have to see him again.

Then again I was really glad he came up because despite my embarrassment I knew I wouldn't be stand not being able to be friends with him. We've only known each other for about two days and already I can't imagine my life without him. He has a hold on me that I've never experienced before and I don't know what to make of it.

I looked him in the eye and he asked the one thing that I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Why?" That was the million dollar question. Why do I keep running away from the boy of my dreams whenever he kisses me? It's got me stumped.

I looked into his eyes again and I'm sure he saw the confusion in my eyes because his face softened a little and he scooted closer to me on the bed. "I'm sorry Max. I'm not trying to pressure you into this or anything, really.

Wait did he just apologize to me? "Fang you have nothing to be sorry about!" I told him with meaning so he would get it through his thick skull. "This isn't your fault, it's me. I mean I just… do you really want to talk about this?" I asked wimping out of "the talk".

Fang gave me a look that I said if I didn't he would leave for good. I really didn't want to talk about this so I said it really fast hoping I could just get it over with. "Well I've never really been in a relationship and the thought of one scares me and I just don't want to ruin our friendship because even though I haven't known you very long I already feel like I can't live without you." I then took a really big breath after that and then looked out of my window, the window that started it all.

I steeled myself and looked over at Fang. And he was… smiling? Why was he smiling?

"I knew you liked me. I mean why else would you have Nudge give you a makeover?" My jaw dropped. So he did catch onto that.

I started to protest and said, "I didn't," but then he cut me off by kissing me. This time I put all of my fears to the back of my head and just tried to enjoy it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then he grabbed my torso pulling me closer. But then of course something had to ruin the moment.

"Max, I'm home," I heard my mom yell and then Fang pulled away with a growl, yes he literally growled causing me to laugh. I ran over to my mirror to brush through my hair and make sure it wasn't obvious by looking at me as to what we were just doing.

"Okay, hey did you get my message?" I yelled so she could hear me through my shut door.

I heard her walk to my door and then she opened it a crack to see me sitting at my desk, "No my phone died this morning. Oh, hello," she said noticing Fang sitting on my bed. She walked over towards us and said, "Hi I'm Max's mom. You can call me Valencia."

"Hello, I'm Fang," he said standing up to shake her hand.

"So what did you want Max?" she asked me.

"I wanted to know if I could have Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and maybe his little brother and sister spend the night tonight," I said.

"Sure, just make sure you guys stay in here or downstairs because I have a lot of bills and whatnot to do so I'll be in the kitchen most of the night," she said and I smiled.

"Awesome, thanks mom. Fang, do you want to go over to your house so we you can ask your parents. If they say yes you can just grab your stuff and come over right away."

"Yeah, that sounds good," he said and we then left my house and started walking to Fangs.

As we were walking to his house Fang grabbed my hand. I squeezed his hand and then smiled up at him.

* * *

Fangs parents said he could spend the night along with Gazzy and Angel. They weren't home and wouldn't be able to come over for a few hours though. We were in his room getting his clothes and whatnot when Fang called them to see if they would even want to do it and they sounded stoked. Angel squealed happily and Gazzy said, "Max's house… hey was she the hot girl we met this morning?" Apparently he didn't realize that Fang had his cell on speakerphone.

The corner of Fangs mouth twitched up into a crooked smile and I was trying to suppress my anger. Jeez I was going to have to spend the night with that kid. Hopefully he's better once you get to know him like Iggy is with his obnoxious jokes.

* * *

Fang and I were at my house for about an hour just sitting and talking downstairs when I remembered something.

"Oh shoot, I totally forgot to call Iggy and Nudge!" I said searching for my phone and the corner of Fangs lip turned up into that crooked smile that I love. I threw a throw pillow at him and then mock yelled at him, "You know you could get your butt up and help me find the phone. What ever happened to chivalry?"

He smirked and then pointed to my back pocket. "Found it."

I swatted his arm and then called Nudge and Iggy.

Iggy couldn't come over because he had an early basketball game or something but Nudge was super excited and said she would be over in about an hour. That left me and Fang with an hour alone together. We decided go for a walk to pass the time so I thought I could show him the neighborhood park.

* * *

We walked around through the neighborhood and then when we finally got there we went over and sat on the swings. I started to pump my legs to get higher and then was surprised when Fang stood up and then started pushing me. I got up really high and started laughing.

"God, I haven't swung in forever!" I exclaimed over the wind rushing across my face.

"Jump!" yelled Fang.

"Are you crazy? I haven't jumped off the swings since I was like, ten," I yelled and he chuckled.

"Come on Max, just jump. I'll catch you," he said moving around the swing set and to stand in front of me. I gave him a dubious look and then he said again, "Come on Max, I promise I'll catch you. I will never let you fall." My stomach did a little aerobics routine, not from the nerves of jumping but from what he said. I truly believed that what he said was honest so with that in mind I let go of the chains and flew into the air.

There is no greater feeling than the rush of flying through the air. My hair soared out behind me and then all of a sudden steel arms were around me. The impact of me flying into him though sent him to the ground but his arms never left the hold he had on me. "I told you I would catch you," he said looking deep into my eyes.

"God that was the greatest rush. It felt like I was flying," I whispered before I buried my head into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. I let out a consented sigh and Fang wrapped his arms around my torso, bringing me closer to him.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality was about fifteen minutes, before Fang stood up, with me still in his arms, and then set me down on my feel next to him. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together, and then we headed back to my house because Nudge would be arriving there at any minute.

**I might update again tonight but if I don't I will probably be a day or two before I get the next chapter out because of school and whatnot. Anyways PLEASE review =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**34 reviews! I'm so happy! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a week but my life has been crazy hectic lately. I would also like to thank my new beta ISuckAtUsernames who made this chapter 100 times better. Think we can get to 40 reviews this time? 50? R&R!  
**

Nudge, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and I were all sitting in my bedroom. Fang and I were on the bed, Nudge was in the chair by my desk and Angel and Gazzy were sitting on my window seat.

Fang and I didn't want them to know about our new relationship, if that's even what it was, so we were sitting on opposite sides of the bed. We figured it might make things awkward tonight if they knew and I definitely didn't want my mom to find out because then she would never let Fang sleep over again.

I looked over at Fang longingly. As much as I loved Nudge, I wanted her and the kids to skedaddle so I could be alone with Fang. He felt my stare on him and turned towards me. I quickly looked away so nobody would notice us staring at each other.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some snacks for us. Fang, do you want to come with me?" I asked him, hoping he would catch on.

He looked clueless at first, and I thought he might ruin my plan and say no, but he caught the look I was giving him and he shrugged and stood up. We both walked out of the room and I shut the door behind us, and, once I made sure it was latched, I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him into the first room I saw - which happened to be the bathroom.

I shut the door behind us and then turned towards him. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. He looked into my eyes for a moment after I pulled away, and I saw how happy he was for the first time, since everyone came over. And it made my heart beat _fasterfasterfaster._

Once everyone had gotten here, he'd put on his Mr. No Emotions mask, which I realized he put up around anyone but me.

Fang pulled me into a tight embrace that lasted for minutes. He just stood there, holding me in his arms, and I couldn't have been happier. It was a perfect moment, nothing too intense, just comforting.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Nudge yelled, and I jumped out of Fangs hold.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom," I said and I opened the door slowly, checking to see if anyone was out in the hallway.

The coast was clear, so I hauled ass to the kitchen, with Fang at my heels.

When we finally got to the kitchen, we were laughing hysterically - well I was laughing hysterically, and Fang was just chuckling loudly.

"Max, please," said my mom, and I turned around to see her sitting at the table.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand - _facepalm! _- and said, "Oh, shoot, Mom! I'm sorry - I forgot you were out here. We're just gonna grab some food, and then we'll go back to my room, maybe downstairs. I'm really sorry," I apologized. She looked really stressed, and I didn't want to get on her nerves.

Fang went to the pantry, while I raided the fridge. We walked back to my room, hands full. We stood, staring at the door helplessly. There was no way we'd be able to open it. And I didn't want to put the food down. Eventually, I just round-house kicked the door. Nudge and Angel shrieked and Gazzy crowed, "Sweet! Was that a bomb?"

Fang raised his eyebrows, and I just shrugged at him.

Nudge finally opened the door to find me and Fang standing there, bags of chips hanging from our mouths - the reason why we didn't ask them to open the door - and a ton of popcorn and assorted treats overflowing in our arms.

Once she stepped aside, laughing - at us, not with us - Fang shot me a _how the heck did you do that _look.

I grinned at him, spitting out the bags of chips. "Martial arts. Top of the class."

He thought it over for a second, before smirking, "I could still kick your ass."

After a while, we headed downstairs, laden with junk food and pillows and blankets, clad in our jammies. Except for Fang, who said he'd change later.

Gazzy and Angel lay on opposite ends of the couch, their heads on each armrest. Nudge stretched out on one of the recliners, and Fang and I set up camp on the floor. We were both lying on the same blanket, because the carpet was really scratchy. We also shared a giant comforter that allowed us to hold hands while watching the movie. We each had two pillows, so we could see the TV better.

Everyone decided on the movie _Dead Silence. _You'd think, considering she was only six, that the movie would be inappropriate for Angel, but it was _her _choice.

To top it off, she fared even better than me. I've never been one for scary movies - more of an action/humour gal - and, by the end of it, I was clinging to Fang pathetically. He just held me and stroked my hair, murmuring comforting words in my ear.

But I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me. Angel, on the other hand, was totally fine throughout the movie, and thought it was the best thing ever. She didn't scream once_._

"Great, now I can never watch Jeff Dunham again without running for my life," I whispered sourly to Fang, once the movie was over.

Nudge and Gazzy, I saw, had already zonked off, and Angel's eyes were closed, too. _Three... two... one... _and she was out.

Her breathing evened, and she was in dreamland. I smiled softly.

I stood up and turned off the DVD player, turning on the Cable box instead. And guess what was on? Jeff Dunham, because my life wasn't total cliché already. I jumped and fell onto Fang's lap - um, oops? - and buried my head in his neck. He just laughed - at me, again - and grabbed the remote. "What do you want to watch?" he asked me quietly. He scrolled through the channels and I stopped him when I saw Alton Brown. I love the show _Good_ _Eats_.

Fang looked at me questionably and said, "The Food Channel? Seriously?"

"I always watch cooking shows after a scary movie. I don't know why, but it calms me," I said indignantly. It wasn't that weird... Um, yeah...

Since the others were all asleep, I snuggled into his chest and he held me to him. It was really sweet. That is, until my stomach growled. How can you watch Alton Brown bake cake and not get hungry? I was craving cake balls like a pregnant woman.

Just thinking about food made my stomach growl and Fang just chuckled into my hair.

"Do you want to go make something to eat?" he offered.

"Um, can you make me something?" I asked him embarrassedly.

"Why can't you make it yourself?" I muttered, looking away.

"Come on, Max, you can't be that bad… can you?" he added, seeing my expression.

"We've had to remodel our kitchen, like, three times so far. I've been banned from using anything in the kitchen but the sink and the fridge. I can't even use the can opener," I said sourly.

Fang coughed to cover up his laughter, and then said, "I'm not much of a cook either, so I won't be much help."

Well what am I supposed to do now? I'm tired of chips and other junk like that. Suddenly, an idea struck me. I grabbed my phone and looked at the clock. Wow, it's only ten-thirty. I went to my contacts and then called the best cook I know.

"Hey, Max," said Iggy, picking up the phone. "How's the sleepover going?"

"Everybody but me and Fang are asleep right now. I need you to come over here, right now," I pleaded.

"What do you want?" he asked, amused. I never beg for anything.

"Well, I'm really craving some red velvet cake balls and since you and my mom banned me from-"

Iggy then cut me off by yelling into the phone, "Please don't burn the kitchen down again! I'll be there as soon as I can! Fang, I don't know if you can hear me, but keep Max out of the kitchen. I repeat, keep Max out of the kitchen! PLEASE!"

With that, Iggy hung up and Fang just looked at me for a minute.

"Dear Lord, woman, was he seriously that concerned about you using the kitchen? Your food must be terrifying, Max."

He looked half amused, half... admiring?

Well, who cares? _Iggy was coming!_

_**Fang's POV**_

Honestly, I couldn't believe that Max was that bad of a cook, but I sure as hell didn't want to find out for myself, after what Iggy said.

After the phone call, Iggy got to the house in about five minutes, still dressed in his pajamas. He ran here right away, after the call. I'm _never_ letting Max touch my food.

Iggy walked inside, went straight to the kitchen, and started pulling out ingredients and bowls. He expertly made the batter of the red velvet cake, and it looked delicious. I had to hold in my laughter at the fact that the blind kid was a better cook than Max.

He popped the cake into the oven, and when it was done, he crumbled it up into little pieces and mixed it with frosting. He then formed that into balls and put them into the freezer to cool. Then he melted white chocolate in the microwave. He grabbed the balls from the freezer and dipped them into the chocolate, coating them all. He then melted some dark chocolate and drizzled it over the balls. This all took him about an hour.

Max started to reach for one but Iggy sensed it and slapped her hand away.

"Be patient, Max. Jeez, the chocolate's not even dry yet. You know what? Go wait in your room!" he ordered finally, as she tried to reach for one again. My lips twitched up into a crooked smile. They sounded like an old married couple with their bickering.

"But, I-" she tried to protest, but he shooed her away. She stayed still, so he picked her up and threw her out of the kitchen. I heard her yelp as she hit the floor. I chuckled and she started muttering something that I couldn't comprehend, but I thought I heard her say the word _sexy_. Hmm.

_**Max's POV**_

Iggy slapped my hand again. "You know what? Go wait in your room!" he yelled at me, and he literally threw me out of the kitchen. He picked me up and threw me out the door! I can't believe him.

After I got up off my ass - which hurt a lot thank you very much - I headed back to my bedroom dejectedly. I heard Fang chuckle behind the door and I sighed. "Why does that boy have to be so sexy? Even his laugh is sexy..."

_Shit._ Did I just say that out loud? Wow, I really hope he didn't hear that...

I walked into my room and then sat at my desk. I looked down at my story, which was still out and reread what I already had. I then picked up the pen and started to write about our first day at school. I wrote about him meeting the teachers first, then lunch when he clapped his hand over Nudge's mouth, and our silent conversations on the walk home. I had started to write about the eventful movie night we had when I heard Fang knock on my door. I stood up and ran over to the door.

"Are they done yet?" I asked desperately, and Fang gave me a brilliant smile.

"Yes, they a-" was all he got out before I ran out to the kitchen. I ran up to Iggy and I got down on my knees.

"Where are they, Iggy?" I demanded. He wagged his finger at me with the look of a parent scolding their kid.

"You're forgetting something," he said. What the hell was he talking about? After some confused silence from me, he clarified, "Say the magic word."

I grabbed him by the leg and said, oh-so maturely, "Pretty, pretty, pretty please tell me where the cake balls are."

He smirked and said, "It could have done without the sarcasm, Maxi."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN FOOD!"

He pulled out a try from the freezer and I leapt towards it. I grabbed some off of the pan, stuffed them in my mouth, and moaned with delight. _YumyumyumyumyumYUM._ Fang walked up behind me, but I was in Heaven, and the food was _so good,_

I had no time to be embarrassed about my eating habits. The moan, however, was _extremely _embarrassing.

I saw Fang trying to suppress his laughter, while Iggy, on the other hand, was doing no such thing - he was clutching his sides, laughing hysterically.

"Iggy, these are your best yet. They're better than the cookies," I said, trying to make them forget about the moan.

Iggy remained laughing for ages, before gasping, "Yeah, that little moan told me just how good they were." Fang snorted, and I blushed. "Anyway, I have to head off. The game is early tomorrow. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Igs, you're blind."

"I'll _talk _to you tomorrow, then," he said, exasperate. "_Adios, _losers!" he called over his shoulder, leaving.

"So, what were you two talking 'bout when I was told to leave?" I asked once Iggy was out of the house.

"Nothing," Fang said.

"I'm sure."

He hip-bumped me and grabbed the tray of cake balls. We walked to my room and sat on the bed while eating them. Fang took a bite and said, "Holy crap, these are awesome."

I laughed at him and popped another in my mouth. Once we were done, I was getting... very... tired...

I fell gracefully onto Fang. Well, I thought it was graceful, but the throbbing pain in my head said differently. Whatever, I was too comfortable...

_**Fang's POV**_

I watched Max's face as she started to get tired, and when she looked on the verge of falling asleep, she fell hard into my lap.

Not that I was complaining, though.

"Max," I whispered, stroking her hair, but she just sighed and readjusted herself on me. _She is so beautiful,_ I thought, looking down at her. Her hair was in her face, so I brushed it aside and then kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep, lighting up my world.

I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back downstairs.

I set her down on the floor where her pillow was and covered her with the blanket. I grabbed my pajamas that I had brought down and was about to go back to the bathroom to change but then figured that everyone was asleep so I could just change down here.

I took off my shirt and was about to take off my jeans when I heard a quiet voice behind me say, "Holy shit."

_**Max's POV**_

I was still slightly awake when I felt Fang lift me off the bed and carry me downstairs. Normally I would have protested about being carried, but I was way too tired to even open my eyes.

Fang started walking down the stairs and then into the basement. He laid me down onto my pillow, but he didn't lie down next to me. I thought that this was weird, so I decided to pry my unwilling eyes open to see what he was doing.

"Holy shit," I said, looking at a shirtless Fang. My God, he is sexy. He had abs that made me want to swoon. They weren't completely noticeable when he was wearing a shirt, but I still knew he had muscle but… damn.

"Oh jeez, Max," he muttered, looking for his shirt. I laughed at him but it came out strangely due to the fact that I was still ogling over his body.

He caught me staring at him, and he smirked at me. "Damn," I muttered under my breath. That smirk... and that body... _together... _holy shit, I was about to _swoon. _I had thought I had spoken quietly, but from Fang's expression, I could see he had heard me.

"Like what you see?" he asked me, cockily.

"What? No, I… Oh, just shut up," I said, unable to carry through with my lie.

He laughed, and then abandoned his search for his shirt and walked over to give me a kiss. My breathing hitched as his lips touched mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and pulled his head as close to mine as possible.

He pulled away after a minute and grabbed his pajamas. As he walked to the bathroom, I knew for sure that I was not going to be able to sleep at all tonight, knowing that he is right next to me.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not quite 40 reviews but thank you to Fang-and-Max-OWN, xAlternativexMusicxGirlx, PokemonLuverSammy, Wise Demon of Bubbles, and csifan1101for reviewing! Here's chapter ten and I hope you like it. R&R**

The next morning, I woke up to Nudge squealing. Like a _demon_.

"ZOMG! That is too cute!" she yelled. What the hell is she talking about? And why the hell is she yelling? At this ungodly hour, too! _Someone, restrain me. I think I might just kill the innocent, hypo, crazy kid._

It was then that I became aware of the strong grip around my torso, and a body pressed tightly to mine. What in the world?

I heard a deep groan coming from directly behind me, and my eyes went wide. Oh, no. _Oh, no._ Fang was spooning me. And everyone was watching. God, this wasn't going to end well.

"What's going on?" said Fang, who still hadn't realized that he was holding me. I blushed deeply and Nudge laughed.

"Seriously, guys. What's up?" He sounded even more confused. Well, I might as well help him figure it out.

"Uh, Fang, can you let go of me?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?" he said, and then he realized what I meant.

I wasn't sure, but I think I heard him murmur, "Not again."

"OMG! Are you two together, or something? Well, duh, of course you are! I mean, why else would you be cuddling? I can't believe you two are together, this is just so awesome! You'll look so cute, too! I mean, Max, you're all blonde, and Fang, you're all dark and everything, and you will look so _adorable _together!" Nudge said in one breath.

"We are _not_ together," said Fang defiantly, but the effect was ruined by the fact that he had yet to take his arm off of me.

He noticed this, too, and he jumped up onto his feet. I learned then, along with everybody else, that Fang does not sleep with a shirt on.

This just keeps getting better and better. Note the sarcasm.

Although he did look pretty good.

I face-palmed, and shook my head. Nudge blushed, noticing Fang's, um, shirtless-ness, and then walked to the door.

"I'm, um, I'm going to go upstairs now," she said. "I think your mom made pancakes, Max."

As she turned around, though, her smile returned. As she walked away, I could hear her singing; "Max and Fang, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Gazzy cleared his throat, and I my whipped my head over to him and Angel, sitting on the couch.

"I think we'll go get some pancakes, too…" he said, trailing off.

That left me and Fang together. Alone.

"Well should we tell them the truth or say it was an accident?" I asked, turning away from the door to face Fang, and he was… the boy was asleep! How could he fall asleep again? Especially after that... that _embarrassment!_

I tried to shake him awake, gently. When that didn't work, I shook him with all of my might. Nope. I yelled in his ear. Still didn't wake up. I was getting tired of this, and I just wanted to go eat.

I had a light-bulb moment, just then.

I got up to stand on the couch, and then I leaped off and landed square on his back, and he… was still asleep. Dear god. I was about to go get a blow horn from the garage when another idea hit me.

I straddled Fang's back. His head was to the side - obviously; the guy needed to _breathe _- and I leant forward and to the side, pressing my lips to his. He shifted slightly, and I leant back, satisfied when I saw that he was, indeed, waking up.

Fang, noticing I was on top of him, rolled over so he was facing me. He gave me a little have-smirk and asked, "What are you doing?" He groaned. "Holy crap, what the hell happened to my back?"

"You wouldn't wake up," I said seriously.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, half horrified, half amused.

_Oh, Fang, what I wish I did to you..._

Heh. Um, forget that.

"I just woke you up," I said, my mouth to his ear.

"Hm... I wouldn't mind you waking me up every day," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me. He then added, jokingly, "That crazy rat's nest of hair on top of your head I could do without, though."

"Hey!" I protested, feigning hurt. "I just woke up! Gimme a break. Plus, your hair isn't all that _groomed _either!"

"Yeah, but my hair is _sexy _like this. And that's _quoted._"

"Who by?"

"Like, all the girls at school. Everywhere, there screechy voice haunt me - especially yours!"

I ignored that, and said thoughtfully, "I'm still trying to figure out how you fell back asleep after what happened."

"What happened?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Dear God, woman, what did you drug me with?"

I poked him in the ribs to shut up him up, and then explained, "Nudge woke us up, because sometime last night you decided to spoon me. We'll talk about that later," I added, and he grinned. "And she knows - well, _thinks _- we're together." I was trying to get him to remember. How could he _not _remember? It had happened not ten minutes ago!

Fang's eyes widened and he muttered, "Jeez, I thought that was a dream!" He paused briefly. "Actually, I kinda thought all of last night was a dream," he admitted, not embarrassed at all.

"You dream about me often?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, sure. All the time. You're usually wearing a little less clothing, though."

I glared at him, not dignifying that with a response.

Fang, breaking my amused/embarrassed/I'm-going-to-kill-you silence said, "So, this was your method of waking me up? Straddling me?" I swear I heard him add; 'I'll probably dream of this tonight, too...'

"It was a hell of a lot more productive then jumping on your back," I grumbled, leaning in for another kiss - this time hoping he'd kiss me back.

"_That's _why my back hurts?" he demanded. "Because you _jumped _on me? Wow, Max, what a great girlfriend you are."

"So I am? Your girlfriend, I mean. I wasn't really sure if that was what you wanted, but... I'm glad it is."

As soon as that was said, Fang flipped us so I was underneath him, my legs still wrapped around his waist. Fang kissed me, slowly at first, but then it grew more intense. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, just as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gladly, I parted my lips and his tongue explored my mouth. _God, it should be illegal to taste so sweet. So sweet..._

I flipped us over again - because I can be kind of controlling - and he let me, for once. I bit his bottom lip and Fang let out an almost inaudible moan. I smiled devilishly against his lips, and his hands tangled in my hair. _I want to hear that sound again, _I mused in my head, but before I could, Fang nibbled on my bottom lip. I, too, moaned, but had _way _more difficulty than him at stifling it. Fang smirked.

"We should," I gasped in between kisses, "Stop." _Kiss. _"Before someone." _Kiss. Long kiss. _"Comes down." _Bite. Mmm. _"Here." I started to stand, but Fang rolled on top of me - how were we rolling so much? We were still on the couch! - and blocked my escape.

"Lock the door, then," he whispered huskily, his breath tickling my ear. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt, his knuckles brushing my navel. My toes curled.

Normally, I would have pushed him off, but my mind was totally blank. I couldn't - can't - think when his mouth was on mine.

"Fang," I mumbled. "Come on." But my protests were half-hearted; I didn't want him to stop just as much as he didn't want to.

He pulled away and sighed. "But I'm getting one of your pancakes," he muttered.

I stood and then walked upstairs. I didn't bother fixing my hair - it always looked disastrous in the mornings, anyway. Fang followed me, and we ended up sitting side-by-side at the table. Every so often, Nudge would look over and giggle at us. _Do not kill her. Do not kill her._

The fact that we were squished together didn't exactly help. We were at a table meant for four and there were six of us. This meant that, all the way from my knee to my hip, Fang's leg was pressed up against mine. It was very hard for me to miss - especially since I was in sleep shorts and he was still in his boxers - and a T-shirt, thank God; I doubt I'd be able to talk clearly if he'd stayed shirtless. The bad thing, however, was that Nudge realized how close we were as well.

"Aw," Nudge said, _again, _and I just couldn't take it anymore. I picked up my chocolate chip pancake - the one meant for Fang, but I doubted he'd mind; it was, after all, being used for a good cause - and threw it, hard, at her. It landed, dead centre, on Nudge's face. Fang snickered beside me while Nudge yelped. Bored, I went back to my pancakes.

But I wasn't expecting Nudge to retaliate.

She threw a syrup-and-butter coated pancake at me, but thankfully, I have fast reflexes. Fang, however, wasn't looking and sure as hell didn't expect it. So it landed on his hair. Syrup dripped down his face and landed on the floor with a dramatic _plop, _magnified by the dead silence in the room.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone - Gazzy, most likely - declared excitedly.

But then, shock of all shocks, I saw it was my _mother _who had yelled it. And she promptly dumped pancake batter on my head.

"Oh, it's _on!" _I yelled. Everyone started throwing food at anybody that they could hit, and in a matter of minutes, Nudge was under the table, screeching, and the rest of us were covered, head-to-toe in batter and syrup.

* * *

Just a warning: Syrup is a real bitch to get out of your hair.

And I'm saying that from experience.

"God, it's so _sticky,_" I complained to Nudge, whilst rinsing her hair out over the bathroom sink.

"Tell me about it," she agreed. "Want me to get it out of your hair when you're done?" she offered.

"Yeah, thanks." I tried to comp through a clump of hair that was covered in hardened syrup. _Gross. Gross gross GROSS._

"Oh, _Maxi?" _someone called sweetly.

"Whaddya want, Gaz?" I shouted back, annoyed.

"I am in need of the restroooooooom," he sung, like a five year old.

"Well you're gonna have to wait, kid! There's _no way _I'm coming back in here to get this crap from my hair after you've been in here!" Seriously, the little guy had some really whacked up internal organs. His farts could be classified as atomic gas, I swear.

"But _Max, _I'm about to blow-"

"There's another bathroom downstairs!" I yelled frantically. The stink would be impossible to get out of the hallway for _days. _"Use that!"

It was then that I heard a little half puff, half squeak sounding noise, and less than a second later, I was rolling around on the ground, clutching my shirt to my nose.

"Holy freaking crap!" I gasped. (That was censored, by the way. _All three words._) "Why, Gazzy?" I wailed.

"Have fun in there, Maxi!" he called cheerfully, and then laughing manically, he ran downstairs.

My eyes were watering so bad I had tears dripping from my cheeks. I crawled over to the window and yanked it open, breathing in the fresh air. I pressed my face to the mesh and sucked in sharp breaths. Nudge was right behind me.

"Revenge?" I asked her, thinking of all the _painful _things I could do to get that little ass back.

"Revenge," she answered flatly, eyes narrowed.

_Bring it on, Gazzy._

_We're gonna get you._


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this is the third time I've tried to put this chapter on here tonight because it keep coming out completely bolded but I hope this time works. I'm sorry this chapter is about a week late but I have had an extreme case of writers block. There's a bit of Fax in here and a lot of sweet revenge. Hope you like it and please review!**

"We need to wait a while. Make sure he's not on to us, and then... WHAM! Give it to him good." I looked at Nudge with respect, a smile forming. I'd always liked the way her mind works.

Everybody else had left my house at about five, and now it's just me and Nudge.

"Okay, well, can you think of anything to do? You _are_ the queen of pranks," she allowed, and my ego twitched and enlarged a fair bit.

"Oh, my ego says thanks," I said, nodding. "But, I… well I don't have anything yet," I confessed, much to our - hers and mine - chagrin. I blushed, annoyed at myself. And angry at myself. Very angry.

When have I _not_been able to think of something to do to somebody for revenge? Geez, I'm losing my touch.

And since when do I_blush?_What the hell is wrong with me? Maximum Ride does not blush, but it seems that since Fang came into my life, my cheeks are permanently pink. _Damn him._

"Oh, that's okay. We'll think of something to do. Something good…" she said, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"Well, I guess I should leave now. My mom thought I was going to be home an hour ago," Nudge admitted, biting her lip and standing up.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I paused. "I'll have a plan by then. Hopefully."

PAGE BREAK

The rest of the week came and went without much happening. Me and Fang were able to hide our relationship fairly well, although one incident was horribly close to blowing our cover.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey, Mom, I'm going to go over to Fang's house, okay?" I yelled, running out the door._

_I faintly heard her yell that it was okay behind me._

_I ran over to Fang's, and saw that he was waiting by the door. _

"_So, do you want to come up to my room?" he asked, and I nodded._

_He grabbed my hand and we started up the stairs. His parents were gone on a little vacation or something like that, and Gazzy and Angel were both at a sleepover. He had the house to himself._We _had the house to ourselves._

_We both sat on his bed talking about nothing, when he leaned over and kissed me. Not that I was complaining. _

_The kiss lasted about, oh, an hour or so. One great hour. _

_I lay down on his bed after a couple of minutes of complete, yet comfortable, silence and he laid right next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_Max, I am so glad I met you," Fang whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine._

"_Me too," I said, sighing contently. "Really glad."_

_I rolled off of my back and onto my side so that I could be face to face with him._

_I leaned closer and kissed him again. This kiss wasn't hungry, like the last one, but more comforting and… loving._

_Just as Fang started to rub circles between my shoulder blades with his fingers, I heard a door slam downstairs and Fang's parents yell, "Hey, Fang! We're back early. Weather was bad so we cut the trip short!" Then I hear footsteps come up the stairs._

_Normally, I would just sit up and fix my hair, but Fang's parents said that he couldn't have any girls over - even me - while they were gone, or there would be major, and I mean_major _consequences. _

_I shot Fang a worried look, but hearing the footsteps nearing the door, I dove into his closet._

_I was fine at first, but then the smell hit me. His closet smelled like feet, the guys locker room, and a decade old ham sandwich. The last one was confirmed when I saw a moldy sandwich in the corner. _

_How the hell can he already have moldy food in here and not even have lived here for a month? I plugged my nose and tried to hold back the bile rising in my throat. _

_I heard greetings pass between Fang and his parents along the lines of "How was the trip?" and "It was good. What have you been up to while we were gone?" _

_A couple of minutes later I heard the door reopen and shut, so I yanked the closet door open and tried to pull as much oxygen into my deprived lungs as I could._

_I must have looked like a fish out of water because Fang looked at me with a confused expression._

"_What-" gasp "-died-" another big gasp "-in your freaking closet?" I managed to get out between giant breaths. _

_Fang shrugged sheepishly, and then said, "Okay, now you can sneak out. Pretend I called you, and then come back in if you want."_

"_Sure," I said, still unable to get over the_stench _of his closet. "But-"_

"_No theatrics this time. Just do it," he said, smiling, a real Fang smile._

_I hung my head and walked stealthily out of the house, only to enter again five minutes later._

_**End flashback**_

After that, we tried to keep on the down low. You know, not kissing... at all.

It's Friday now, and I am officially at my breaking point with Fang. I can't stand not being able to be with him... alone.

I have to get it off my mind, though, because everybody - meaning Fang -_sigh -_ Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel - are all spending the night at my place again, and I have to stay focused on Gazzy. And I mean that in a completely NON pedophile way. What I mean is that me and Nudge came up with the perfect revenge, and we are putting it into action tonight. I have to make sure nothing goes wrong.

We got everyone else in on the plan, because they all had been victims of Gazzy's... uh, problem, sometime or another as well.

Iggy had met him, not even an _hour_ ago, and was a victim as well.

They all wanted pay back, too.

Part one of our plan: Get him as scared as possible.

First we watched _The Poltergeist_. It's the stupidest movie ever, but I wanted to get him into the 'scary movie mood', as Nudge said.

Honestly, I laughed at it because I had seen it so many that I can pick out every horrible graphic, but I had an idea with a clown later tonight.

After that movie, we watched Stephen King's _Pet Cemetery_. Still, it wasn't that scary, but it puts you on your toes and, I admit, I may have screamed once or twice. I already told you I'm not much of a scary movie person.

The next movie was _Eraserhead_. I hadn't seen it before, but heard that it was quite frightening. They didn't lie. I'm _so_ going to have nightmares because of that one. To top it off, I couldn't even hide my head on Fang's chest, because we didn't want to arouse suspicion.

After that was _The_ _Exorcist,_ and it went about the same as _Eraserhead_ did.

If I was wearing boots, honestly, I would be trembling in them. About halfway through, I looked back and saw Nudge huddled with Iggy and Angel huddled with Gazzy, so I figured it would be okay for me to finally cling to Fang like my life depended on it.

He didn't seem to mind much.

Part Two of the plan: After the last movie, everybody - but Gazzy, of course - pretended to sleep until Gazzy was zonked out good. When he was, I went upstairs to grab a giant clown from my closet - don't ask why I have one - while Iggy went home to get his cat. Fang went to get a bowl of warm water from the kitchen. Nudge got all of her beauty supplies.

**Gazzy's POV**

"_No, no! Get away from me! NOOOO!" I yelled as the clown chased after me with a killer baby on his back._

_I was running as fast as I could, but I fell into a giant hole in the ground._

_The hole was filled with water, and I started to feel wet, starting in my pants and spreading._

_I tried to climb out of the hole, but then a dead body grabbed my ankle, stopping my escape._

"AHHHH!" I screamed, as I woke up from a horrible nightmare.

I clutched my chest, trying to regain my breathing, when I saw a clown sitting right next to me. I screamed, a blood curling scream, and jumped up, only to run into a cat; a cat that looked exactly like the one from _Pet Cemetery_.

I ran into the closest locked it. It turned out to be a bathroom, and I walked over to the mirror to wash my face.

"OH, GOD!"

My face was covered in blood, and it looked like my skin was peeling off.

That was when I looked down. Could this get any worse? Not had I only dreamed about my pants getting wet, but they actually _were_ wet. I peed my pants because the dream was so scary, I guess.

_This. Is. Horrible,_I thought. How can I go out there where everybody else is probably awake, thanks to my screams, with my face in tatters and urine-soaked pants?

**Max's POV**

"OH, GOD!" I heard Gazzy yell.

I turned around to everybody and fist pumped the air.

Challenge complete.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review! I have a new story on here called Your Voice if you want to check it out as well. It, as well as this story, is beta'd by the wonderful ISuckAtUsernames! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm hanging my head in shame right now. I know it has been way to long since I updated my last chapter. So completely sorry. This chapters a bit longer than the others just to make up for the fact. Hope you like it!**

**Gazzy's POV**

I have no idea how. I have no idea when. But I _am _going to get those evil... stupid... assholes back. I. Will. Get. Them. Back. I will, if it's the last thing I do! And they will regret this _so much, _they'll be _begging _me for forgiveness.

I let out an evil villain laugh - quite a good, scary one, too - as I mulled over the possibilities.

"Um. Gaz, are you okay?" I heard Iggy ask as I thought of hacksaws and water bombs. I jerked out of my haze to see everyone giving me half concerned, half weirded out looks.

"Oh, yeah..." I chuckled nervously, feigning embarrassment in the hopes that I wouldn't smile devilishly again. I could feel the awesome, evil grin creeping onto my mouth, so I spoke again, "Don't worry, guys, seriously. I was just daydreaming."

"You sure?" Fang asked me, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I was actually surprised that he would be the one to ask me this. Before we had moved here, he never talked. Like, _at all. _Fang never started a conversation with someone either, and if a person were to try and start one with him, his responses were usually limited to head bobs and shrugs.

Instead of voicing this aloud, or worrying about it longer, I just lifted my shoulders and dropped them, before thinking of something far more important; how to get back at Max.

_Revenge will be mine._

**Max's POV**

After our harmless - and totally amusing - prank on Gazzy, we had to wait a few hours for him to stop complaining - and bawling his eyes out - before we could just relax in my room and talk about nothing.

I was Deep In Thought, daydreaming about a certain, totally hot, black-clad boy, when the horrible sound of maniacal laughter - worthy of that from a crazy, effed in the head scientist - erupted from Gazzy. I grimaced; the boy sounded like a hyena. On crack.

"Um. Gaz, are you okay?" Iggy asked, and I glanced up to see him looking freaked, while simultaneously stifling laughter.

I zoned out for a while - because, really, I already knew the boy had mental issues - before I heard Fang's low voice say, "Are you sure about that?" Gazzy looked at him unblinkingly a while, a far-off expression on his face as he sat, just... staring for a minute or two. It was... really freaking creepy, actually.

"O..._kaaay,_" Iggy said carefully, drawing out the last syllable as he shot Gazzy an odd look. "I think I should leave pretty soon. Gotta be at work by four."

I blinked at him in shock. "Wait a sec! Since when do _you _have a job?"

Iggy narrowed his eyes at me, probably in the way I emphasized 'you', before he said, "Didn't I tell you? I've been working at the Tropical Smoothie Café over at the mall. Crappy pay, really, but hey, free smoothies, right?"

Iggy started to stand up, and I tried to mask the hurt that was threatening to show in my eyes. Iggy always told me everything! How could he forget to tell me about something as important as a _job? _It wasn't that big of a deal, really, but still... it hurt to know that my best friend had something _that _important without telling you.

He must've seen the hurt look - which I was failing at stifling - on my face - or something, at least - because Iggy said quickly, "I can give you free smoothies, too! I'm not supposed to, but I guess I can sneak you one when nobody's around. They have cookies, too. You know how masterful my dessert stealing is, so I can score you a ton of them!"

I _know _it was petty to bribe me into forgiving him, but... how the _hell _was I supposed to refuse the cookies? It was low of him to pull that, but really... cookies! The greatest - if not greater - invention since life itself! They'll be the death of me one day, I swear...

Actually, that sounds pretty freaking awesome. Should I die young, I would hope it be _death by cookies! _Oh, yeah!

My expression must've been quite the sight to see, because Iggy left the room laughing his head off, and I could still hear his cackling echoing around the hallway as he walked off. I was still reeling over _the cookies!_

"Oh, Ig! Wait up!" Nudge called suddenly. "I'll walk with you. I have to get home, too!" Nudge stood and raced to catch up with Iggy.

That left Fang, Angel and I, although, after about an hour, they had to leave, too. Fang and I had gotten suckered into playing Candy Land with Angel, and Black Ops with Gazzy for the hour. I hadn't been a fan of either, really. I mean, first off, I never liked Candy Land, and Black Ops was just... a little fake. What's the action without guns? I didn't see the appeal, at all. Fighting in real life is _so much better. _Hence the reason I take Martial Arts.

Fang was about to walk the two guys home, but before he got out of the doorway, he stopped and yelled, "Hey, guys! Wait out in the yard. Forgot something." Fang then turned back to me, grinning.

He walked straight over to me, holding my eyes, and cupped my cheeks before kissing me lightly on the lips. I was a little disappointed when he pulled back. Okay, maybe a whole freaking _lot _disappointed. I was sure Fang noticed, too, because I swear I could _see _his head inflated as his ego bloated.

Fang looked me in the eyes and then asked seriously, "What would you say if I asked you out on a date for tomorrow?"

I felt my mouth open slightly, and I strained for the right words. I ended up by saying; "That really seriously sounds like it'd be incredibly awesomely cool and I'd love to, and-" I shut up, blushing. I tend to use too many descriptive words when I get put on the spot. They just spill out before I can shut my stupid mouth.

Fang raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly at my word choice. He pressed another chaste kiss on my lips before saying, "Pick you up at six," and walking out the door, leaving me flushed and anticipating 'tomorrow at six'.

We'd been dating a while, but we had yet to go on an actual date. After all, our time together was usually spent just hanging out and watching movies together. That and the fact that we were hiding our relationship didn't really help that we had never, really gone out in the proper sense of the phrase.

As I thought about it, silly fear filled me. I would _never _get through this without a makeover from Nudge - I'd have to tell her that I was going out tomorrow night, and she'd as why, and it's not like I can _lie _to her. So a makeover was inevitable. _I know _I had called her last time, but I was kind of... desperate... then, and still trying to make a good impression. Now, though, I already had Fang. And I guess the whole unecessariness - if that's, you know, a word - of the situation made it worse.

I knew I'd have to tell Nudge about Fang and I's relationship eventually. After all, she _was _one of my best friends. But... I was hoping I could hold out a while longer. But the fact that she'd never forgive me for not letting her dress me for our - Fang and my - first date was gnawing at me.

_Just get it over, Max! _I encouraged myself, digging my cell phone from my pocket. _Just like a bandaid! _Slowly, I dialed her number, and, with a deep breath, I held the cell to my ear and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, Max! It's Nudge, duh. Bet you're wondering how the hell I knew it was you, right?" Nudge said, answering almost immediately. "Yeah, well, I _finally_fixed it so the person's name shows up when they call! Awesome, right? Why'd you call-"

"Nudge!" I interrupted. "I have to tell you something..." So I did. I told her the story, and, after a lot of squealing and _I told you so's, _she informed me that she would come over at four o'clock - because, apparently, a date takes two hours to get ready for. I hadn't even asked for her to do it!

Once Nudge hung up, I checked the clock and saw that it was only five, so I decided to go upstairs and work on my story. Over the past week it had turned into more of a diary than an assignment, and... dare I say it was actually _fun _to do.

**********PAGE BREAK*************

"Max! Max, what are you doing?"

Groaning, I unglued my head from my desk. Wiping my mouth in case I had been drooling in my sleep, I looked around, disorientated, to see what the source of the yelling was.

"Max! Open the door!" I realized it was coming from my mom, so I stood up and unlocked the door to let her in, before flopping on to my bed.

"What's up, Mom?"

"Max, take your face off that pillow - I can't understand what you're saying!" Mom said, laughing slightly.

I rolled on to my back, repeating my question. She didn't answer, so I looked over at her curiously, only to see that she was biting my lip so as not to laugh.

"_What?" _I grumbled, but she just chuckled and pointed at my face. _Oh, thanks, Mom, _I thought sourly. _You know, this is why teens commit suicide... _But then I checked myself in the mirror to see a pencil stuck to my cheek.

I swiped it off before she could mock me any further, and asked, "What'd you want, Mom?"

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing, but I take it you fell asleep writing."

"Yeah, I was working on my assignment," I said, yawning.

"Oh, okay. I made cookies earlier, if yo-"

She was cut off as I raced to the kitchen, an eager smile on my face. Mom chuckled, shaking her head, and followed me, slower.

I grabbed three off the plate and shoved one whole into my mouth, groaning slightly. _Best. Cookies. Ever. _Like heaven in your mouth!

Mom laughed as she caught sight of me. By the time she had walked the few feet from the hallway into the kitchen, I had already scarfed nearly half a dozen and was reaching for another victim.

"So, what're your plans for tomorrow?" Mom asked, putting away the ingredients she'd used.

"Hang out with Fang," I said, and she got this huge smile on her face. "Okay, Mom, why is it that whenever i bring up Fang, you get that gigantic smile on your face? It's starting to creep me out."

"_Nothing..._"

"Don't give me that!" I said, waving my hand - cookie and all - at her. "Tell me! Why?"

Mom paused for a second, probably thinking how to best word her answer. "I don't know... I guess you guys just seem so... so _perfect _for each other, you know? I have a huge feeling you two will end up together."

I looked at her incredulously, hoping I wasn't _that _obvious.

Mom stood up and started to walk out, but when she reached the door, she smiled and said, "I think you may have found your One, Max. Don't wait until it's too late to take a chance with him." With that, she left, leaving me dumbfounded.

I was starting to seriously consider telling Mom about our relationship when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw the screen flashing with _Number Unavailable. _Curiously, I pressed _Answer. _"Yo?"

"Hello, ma'am," a very fake accent said. _Gazzy. _"I was just wonderin' if your refridgerater was runnin'?" I guess this is his 'brilliant' revenge. The kid may be young, but I had thought he could do a _bit _better than _this _sad attempt at a prank call.

I seriously considered telling him where to shove it, but I decided to humor him, so I said, "Yes," as cluelessly as possible.

I heard snickering, and then Gaz yelled, "Well ya better go catch it!" before the call ended.

I rolled my eyes.

_Pathetic._

**PAAAAGE BREAAAK FTW!**

I woke up with the annoying sound of my phone in my ear. Annoyed and somewhat not thinking clearly, I threw it across the room, but immediately regretted it; now I had to go get it to see what the damn message said.

Grudgingly, I dragged myself out of bed and rummaged around for it. I finally extracted it from a pile of dirty clothes.

I opened the text, and it said:

**From: Nudge**

**Just making sure you're up. Knowing you, you'd probably sleep in and miss your hot date with Fanglette! Don't forget I'll be there at four! I have the perfect outfit planned! When I'm done with you, Fang won't keep his hands off of you!**

Annoyed, I texted back simply: **Buzz off. **

And that was _censored._

As much as I hated to admit it, though, she was probably right about me sleeping in. It's not like there's something _wrong _about wanting to sleep, though!

Slowly, feet dragging, I made my way to the shower to get ready for the day.

By the time I got out and brushed my teeth, it was already ten - _way _earlier than I usually woke up, especially considering I normally sleep in past noon. Groaning, I went to the kitchen for breakfast and, happily, saw mom making eggs and bacon.

When Mom heard me, she turned around and nearly dropped the egg-flipper - honestly, who knows the name of these things? - in shock. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked, regaining her composure.

"I don't think I've seen you up on a weekend this early in years."

I was too tired to respond with anything other than, "Food."

Mom chuckled and said, "It'll be ready in a few minutes, honey."

I groaned. "Now. Need food."

Mom threw a piece of bacon at me - 'cause that's how my mom was - and told me to shut up and wait patiently. I obliged and chomped on the delicious food happily.

Once I had received - and eaten - the rest of my food happily, I walked back up to my room and listened to _The Downtown Fiction's _new album, _Let's Be Animals, _randomly searching the Internet, because weird things happen when I was bored and not in the mood for homework.

I must've dozed off for a while, because I was woken up by a sharp slap across the face. Annoyed, I looked up to see a very pissed-off Nudge. "What the_hell, _Nudge?" I groaned, rubbing my face and the red mark that was sure to be showing up already.

"Why are you still asleep?" she demanded. "I told you to wake up _hours _ago!" I glared, muttering about a nap as she dragged me - what a _lovely _friend I have here - into the bathroom.

She started off by straightening my hair so it was pin straight. She then fluffed it up expertly - it actually felt pretty nice - and, as she worked, she explained about how she was 'adding volume' to it. All I said was a sleepy, "Eh. Do what you will," which, somehow, I don't think was enthusiastic enough for her.

Once she was satisfied with my hair, Nudge moved on to my makeup. I _would _try to describe what she did to me, but I have no knowledge _whatsoever_about anything makeup-related. All I knew was that once she had finished, my eyes had a 'smokey' look to them, and it, apparently, brought out the "melted chocolate" look in them. Thanks again, Nudge.

I could hardly believe it when I saw that my hair and makeup had taken over an hour and a half to do. Nudge didn't leave me much time to get over my surprise, however, before she was shoving clothes at me and pushing me into my closet, yelling, "Change! Now!"

Oddly enough, I was allowed to wear my _own _clothes, but the way they matched... well, they hardly looked like _my _clothes at all. I had put on my Glamour Kills tee that said _Originality Is Dead, _and, over that, my bomber jacket. Nudge matched it with a pair of skinny jeans and, to my pleasure, my Tom Cordones. **(I put the outfit on Polyvore. Made an account just for this! My username is still SailByTheStars)**

As soon as I left the sanctuary of my closet, Nudge started gushing over how awesome I looked. She dragged me over so I stood in front of the mirror, and, once again, I was surprised at how Nudge had transformed me.

And then, as if she were just The Best, Nudge handed me a silver necklace adorned with a pair of wings. I put it on, smiling as it tied the whole outfit together.

"You're dating Fang!" Nudge whisper-sang, grinning impishly at me. "You're dating Fang! Max and Fang, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

I tuned her out, flushing slightly, and checked the clock to see that there were ten minutes left until Fang arrived.

Nudge was still doing her whole 'Max and Fang' act, so I slapped a hand over her mouth and said seriously, "Promise you won't tell anyone, Nudge? We really don't want the whole thing out yet..."

"What kind of friend would I be if I told?" she said back, just as seriously. "I guess I better leave now, before he gets here." Nudge then hugged me tightly, before letting go and heading for the door. Smiling, I yelled a thank you after her.

_Now, I just wait._

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door.

**Sorry to stop there! The next chapter will be their date and trust me, it's going to be entertaining. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was but I can't really promise. Technically I'm not **_**supposed**_** to be on my laptop right now. Kinda sorta grounded from it. I will try my hardest to get it done fast though and that goes for Your Voice too.**

**I would like to thank my amazing beta ISuckAtUsernames for making this chapter a lot better than it was before. If you haven't read any of her stories yet you should go check them out right away. She is an amazing author!**

**Review**


End file.
